


Breaking Point

by Boxeption, MechanicalRoseBud



Series: Moon and Shadows [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beast/Hunter AU, Bottom!Jack, Dubious Consent, Fantasy AU, Gabriel sure loves to fuck with this guy like come on man, M/M, Shadowbeasts, Tentacles, a lot of Jack thinking he's crazy, a lot of tentacles, a lot of thick thighs being mentioned, alternative universe, body invasion?, cameos from other OW characters, claiming marks and fluff, extra chapter extra goodness, gabriel the beast, have a random tag, jack the hunter, masturbation happens, pokey pokey, really dubious like is he really, throatfucking, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: Jack is going on one last hunt, one last time he's going to track down a beast then he'll be done for good. One last hunt to take them all, the Shadowbeast awaits and it's hungry. Can he relish the glory of one last hunt? Or will this one be the end of Jack Morrison?





	1. The Town

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this ship and I hope I can do it justice! Enjoy guys!

The bar smelled like blood and a harsh sweetness, Jack felt his mind wandering to thoughts of nights that had once more been exciting. Nights he would spend hunting in deep forests, high mountains and grand plains that stretched for miles in every direction. Lately, he had been feeling his age but the whispers of an unstoppable, formless beast drove filled a rush inside of him he hadn't felt in a long time. It had been weeks now since he had heard the first hushed whisper of a terrible beast roaming at towns near the edge of the world itself. 

"Near the edge of the world," he scoffed into the swirling amber drink that sat in front of him. Painstakingly, he had made his way to the town those whispers had bled from. The town itself bordered on the edges of a vast, deep forest that Jack found himself surprised he had never heard of but considering where he had once been he felt as though he was in another dimension. He considered himself a well-seasoned man but this place, the town and its forest were where he had never stepped foot in before. 

The customs were strange but familiar, slight deviations to what he knew. Familiar enough to be recognizable but strange enough to be foreign. He had only been in the town for a few days but apparently around the time of a festival. He had seen all sorts dance in the streets wearing the painted faces of those that would be dead. Skulls painted on everything but with vivid colors, bright decorations that laughed and danced with such a morbid theme. It mystified him the more he thought on it. A celebration of the dead? 

He hummed into his drink as the sweet honey taste bled into his thoughts, pushing them to the furthest reaches of his mind. The warmth gathering in his stomach felt pleasant and the worries of being somewhere unknown faded at least for the moment. Jack started at the rising thrums of music flowing from outside and his curiosity urged him to seek it out. 

Jack slid coins to pay for his drink and a murmur of thanks before he found himself guided outside. The music thrummed as it began to swell, rolling into his head curling about his thoughts luring him further toward the sounds. His feet led him through winding roads and past people laughing with painted faces; skulls in the night that cackled as they pointed gazing with hollow eyes. Fear. Why was he not afraid of these visions lingering in the corner of his eyes? He only cared for the sounds, the thrumming heartbeat like pounding that filled his head and coiled around his thoughts as unforgiving as any siren's call. 

He only numbly realized when his feet came to a stop and the music eclipsed him. A flame consumed his vision and the bodies writhing in front of it, wild men slammed their hands onto drums. Women screamed out words in a language he couldn't comprehend beating their crudely made instruments against their chests and flinging them into the air. They mimicked the visions of monsters and skeletons their bodies jerking and writhing in the peak of eclipsing music. Jack couldn't think, couldn't grip onto what he was seeing as the sounds of cries dug into his blood mingling with the sweet warmth that twisted inside of him. A part of him felt alarmed, whistling the danger flashing into the depths of his mind of what he was seeing. What he was being sucked into it but it vanished as his eyes locked onto something dark, pools of ebony that coiled something deep in his chest before he realized he was gazing into the face of a man. 

The sharp angles of a mask hid his face but those eyes, they swallowed Jack whole the more he gazed into them even as he began to see the rest of this figure materialize from the other side of those vicious flames. Between the dancing, writhing bodies of those completely surrendered to the music he stood wearing dark robes that clung to a muscular, daunting form. Decorated in ropes of fangs and claws, accented with raw stones that glinted tauntingly in the flickering, but seemed to flicker secrets that Jack couldn't hold onto. Those eyes gazed back at Jack, steady and clear. In them, he felt the man was smiling and it made his body ache freeze. Fear. A piercing, daunting stab that burned deeper with those eyes. The gaze of a predator. 

It must have been a trick of the light to see that man fade from his sight and Jack felt suddenly exposed, vulnerable as he came to himself to watch the celebration all around him. What was wrong with him? The music began to ebb and Jack felt himself looking back at the fire, the roaring flame dancing, trying to see past it once more. He could see feel those eyes on him as a shiver ghosted over his body. Leave. all he could think of was to leave and he stepped away from the roaring flames, the pounding music that thrummed in his head but faded as he stepped away.

He felt poisoned, infected with something at that bonfire. Those eyes. He had never seen eyes as deep as those. As cold and hungry. Jack shuddered at the thought, the very vision of something so deadly digging in those sharp fangs and consuming him whole. He shook his head and had to breath deep to settle his nerves as he gathered his bearings to find his inn. Even with the sense of teeth at his throat, he would be damned if he would wander the streets like a drunken vagrant and maybe, it would lessen the feeling of eyes that dug into his back. Jack left the winding alleys with a hand idly on his throat and an eye lingering on his back. He did not live as as long as he had without a touch of paranoia.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief at the soft sound of his door clicking shut and nervously checked it once more. He suddenly felt sheepish at his actions and sighed irritably at himself, rubbing his face and feeling exhausted as he dropped onto the bed just calling out to him. He felt himself damn near sink into the bed and struggled to sit up as he looked around the small room. It only have a single window with a small desk, a thick bed crammed in the corner, a tall lamp and a small bathroom that somehow had room for an antique looking claw-foot tub. 

It made Jack think of home, not like he had much of one because of all his traveling. All of this youth was spent hunting creatures down, protecting people from dangerous claws and cashing in on the most dangerous ones to provide his living. He sighed thinking about it and rubbing his face again, the seeping feeling of exhaustion falling over him again. His thoughts were still jumbled over what he had seen; the dancing, the fires, the music. Those eyes. A chill gripped his stomach as he recalled the cold, hungry void he had gazed into. 

"I need a shower." Jack sighed as he fitfully jerked off his shirt and slammed the door into the bathroom. He was just about done with the weirdness that had been his day and was more than eager to bring an end to it. He managed to work the rusted handles and felt his world dissolve with the searing warmth of water gradually climb to scathing. Jack let himself drown in the rhythmic heat baring down on him as he tilted his head into it, an echo of the thrumming music reverted in the back of his mind. Idly, he sighed at the touch of his own hands against himself. He didn't need to open his eyes to feel the bump and odd ridges of scars covering his torso or how they ran down his hips following down the path of a body carved from a lifetime of fighting. He couldn't recall the last time he had rested somewhere that wasn't the odd campfire or abandoned niche of rock. 

The warmth felt nice. Even the feeling of his own hands running along the rough dips and ridges of his own body was a relief, a fluttering trail of sensation made his whole body prickle with arousal. How long had it been since he'd taken care of his baser needs? Jack groaned at the feeling of his fingers brushing over his cock, it always felt better with his eyes closed. Imagining the hands of someone else stroking over his body and this would be no different. He pressed into his palm and hissed as he pushed his hips into a rough palm, a firm flat press of his fingers danced across one of his nipples making his stomach flutter. Cooler wind made his chest tighten and it bit into the hardening points as his nipples stiffened, Jack hissed at the sting.

Jack thought of a sweet, rough brush of teeth along his neck biting in as the feeling would dance on pain and pleasure. The idea of sharp fangs became arousing just the race of his mind going so vividly to imagine it and build upon the thought of a hard, firm body pressing against his back. He could see it, feel it so vividly. The hard muscle pressing against his own in all the right places, bracing arms sliding around each hip pushing him down against rival hips nestling against his own. A hard, thick cock rubbing at his thigh and nudging at his sac for that biting spark of intensity that makes him want to buck, thrust back against that feeling for more. 

It was unreal how deep he was falling into it; hands pressing against his stomach pulling him and the hard, warm breath against his neck making the very hairs curl with each huff. Jack groaned as those thick, rough hands reappeared pushing at his hips and he whined at it, screwing his eyes closed tighter. He needed more. 

"More." He hissed out to the air and jerked at the feeling of a hand wrapping around his cock, hard and weeping as fingers danced around the tip. A gentle tug on the foreskin had Jack begging as he whined sharply, his chest felt heavy and thick as those hips shoved against him forcing his cock into the tight grip of a fist. He could see it. He could see dark eyes swallowing him whole and a hot mouth licking along his throat catching beads of sweat, the taste of his skin between a flash of sharp teeth covered by full lips. 

"FUCK!" The feeling of a cock impatiently rubbing at his lower back, catching on the upper crease of his ass along with his hips being slammed forced into that fist was too much. Too vivid. He felt suddenly too close and the sharp hard, digging pain of teeth breaking skin turned his vision white as he screamed, thrusting back against the body he imagined. Jack sighed as his muscles unwound and he huffed revealing in the numbing pleasure tingling over his entire body sagging into the feeling of something cold and firm. He opened his eyes and blinked lazily before he glanced down an odd sensation drawing his attention. 

There was a thick, dark hand wrapped around his cock. Threads of cum over the scarred knuckles and painting the wall of the shower in front of him. His blood ran cold realizing the thing he was leaning against had the erratic thump of a heartbeat, the rumble of a laugh. Jack jerked to the side clamored out of the shower with his heart beating wildly in his ears and there was nothing there. He stood there for a long moment as his skin turned cold before shaking his head and shaming himself for being so jumpy. 

Black wisps faded into the curls of steam even as it twisted unnaturally against the faint traces of cum still coating the wall. It writhed as if in pleasure before it thickened and heaved coating the wall as it squirmed, small tendrils sucking at the remnants. Jack idly dried and dressed himself before heading back to the bathroom glancing in see nothing amiss but a odd wisp of color. His eyes darted automatically toward a shuddering shadow that stilled as soon as he focused on it. Jack felt the fine lines on his forehead deepen with his frown before he dismissed it as he shut down the shower and flicked off the light. His exhaustion must really be getting to him if he was seeing things. 

"Come on, Jack. You're showing your age with this nonsense," he chuckled under his breath and fell onto the bed with a deep, rumbling sound as he closed his eyes by the weight settling onto his tired body. Jack felt himself drifting and his mind wandered on what he had seen, on those eyes he saw staring coldly from the other side of those wild flames. They had enthralled him with their cold indifference, not even the color of the bonfire had been reflected in those deep, seething pools of the void. Nothing but the faintest reflection of him gazing in. 

Jack's fleeting thought as his mind drifted into unconscious was how it wasn't malicious in those dark, haunting pools. It was something much more terrifying. Hunger. A deep, unfulfilled lust that would drive any man into madness. A spiral rush of insanity of never being sated, a deep consuming hunger that would swallow until it hold no more. Jack, in the last moments of his own head, felt pity and then as he idly gazed into the darkness of his room.


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast decides to get a closer look at the self titled 'hunter'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was one fun as hell to write and I hope to have more soon! The characters are slightly OOC in a Hunter/Beast AU, and I may have some surprises a little later on but we'll see!
> 
> Edit: Upated with translations!
> 
> Enjoy! <3  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fear. 

He couldn't move. Jack was startled awake in his own room but he was frozen, no matter how he willed his body to shift there was no response. It was if he was simply observing and no power over himself. He could hear everything around him; the rasp of his own breath, the thump of his heart beating in his ears and the scratch of something across the floor.

Wait what? The hairs on his arms rose as the sound dragged like heavy feet; heavy, vicious thumps crawling around his bed. He strained to look over himself, to look at the floor or reach his weapons. Jack could see his gun laying in a chair close by but he couldn't even summon a twitch from his muscles. 

His gaze flickered down to his body, a thick blanket thrown over himself to barrier from the cold night but his senses screamed in alarm. He wasn't alone. Jack felt his breath come in harder, his heart pounding nearly having leapt into his throat, as his eyes swept toward the door and was met with the void. Twin depths gazed back at him from the darkness pooled into his room, he watched in silent frozen horror as it began to take shape. It thickened and swelled, changing shape before the seasoned hunter's eyes all while those voids stared back at him. Unmoved by the trembling thickness taking form around them. 

"Jack." If the hunter could have screamed, he would have. It was that man. He knew from the moment he saw those eyes staring back at him. The man was wearing the same clothing but now Jack could see it for what it was; a man robed in darkness, decorated by the teeth and claw of those already passed, his face covered in the mask of the taker himself. The Reaper. 

It stepped closer, the darkness coiled in tighter and as with a closer look, the masked form was barely holding together. Rippling, and shuddering as tendrils broke off only to reform as it squirmed in tight coils. The mask tilted to the side as Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from the way it stepped closer, its whole body shuddering as if it struggled to hold form.

The way it swirled, swallowing the figure's body as it drifted between corporeal and thick was mesmerizing. Jack watched every rippling step until this tall, menacing thing was standing over him completely blocking out the faint moonlight seeping in through the window so that all he could see was the faint swirling motions his eyes struggled to recognize it. Before his eyes, it became nothing and dissolved pushing against him a heavy curtain of nothing desperate to consume him whole. 

Feverish questions broke across his mind; what did this creature want? Why was it at that festival? Why was it here? Jack felt his mouth run dry and his throat fill with a scratchy, dull burn before he realized that seeping darkness was dancing over his lips. Pushing, pressing as it slipped between his lips and played over his teeth before he could feel it. Feel it seeping into him like smoke and he screamed as it recoiled the thick heavy sense of it rushing into him.

Tears pricked his vision at the expanding, thick smoke worming in deeper, bumping at every ridge of his throat dipping further into his lungs fishing in deeper as a thick mass swirled inside of it. 

He tried to fight it, tried to push it out but his body only remained frozen. Jack could feel it filling him even further even as his throat screamed at the stretch of what was there but not. A thick, burrowing stickiness swirled inside of his stomach twisting violently as if scalded.

Every wheezing, shrieking sound he wanted to make was swallowed in the dark smoke filling and dragging in deeper into him. It made him think of a thick, invasive fog that swelled into a raw thick shape that brushed so abrasively against everything it touched. 

Sharp pinpricks danced across his chest as it all blended together; the painful stretch of his throat and suddenly wispy emptiness of his body, even the hard pressure pressing down on his tongue swirling around the ridges of his insides. It was pain, a deep grating pain that filled him to every nerve and the pin pricks pushed it harder. He whined throatily around the pressure and his chest burned as something slick coated his chest, it burned as it slithered over him. Burning, scalding at his flesh as if that dark, slithering mass held flames in its touch. 

Jack's blood turned to ice and his eyes struggled to focus with his body being scooped out from the inside. He gasped at it squirming, slithering while pressing harder dribbling a wet trail in its wake. His eyes trailed and his thighs ached at the weight suddenly between them. The mass writhed on top of him, suddenly so heavy as it took shape and there was no long dark eyes staring deep into his being.

They became aflame and bled. Those eyes turned red and he felt his body shudder, not completely in fear. Dark, luscious curls framed those eyes and dark skin winded into being even as black bled across the taunt skin. Thick muscles threaded together as a face came into being and it struck the motionless hunter dead in his own numb flesh. 

The eyes laughed at him as the body weaving into existence pressed harder, the feeling too close to what he had in the shower. His own head playing against him as more of that skin, naked and thick came to realization before. Jack didn't need the smoke filling his lungs to be breathless, the pure form of the shape swirling to life above him was enough.

The lush mouth chuckled even with the threat of sharp, glinting points between full lips Jack couldn't help the thrill that curled in his belly at the dark skin rubbing against him through the scratchy blanket draped over him. Thick, rounded thighs straddled his stomach and his eyes fell on the trail of a sculpted, finely dusted chest mounted by the round color of dusty areola. His fear a weak cry against the pooling in his belly even as his mind vaguely tried to rebel against it. 

His blood thrummed in his ears as Jack's eyes lingered down further following the ridges of the body that thickened at the hips and narrowed very subtlety at the waist. Fine curls of dark hair lingered there too and the weight of something hard against his belly only made him shiver in anticipation, in want. 

The flames danced in those eyes as they shifted; multiplying and spreading beneath a curtain of ebony. Even as those luscious lips split into a maniac, violent grin that revealed rows of vicious teeth further than any man would possess. Jack felt his fear only fueling the rush between his thighs. 

Thick, dark fingers flattened against his chest though it was covered by the scratchy sheet his only real salvation against the onslaught of the monster above him. It was beautiful. Jack heard the faint rhythmic strum of music echoing in the back of his mind as he drank in the vision of the creature before him, absorbed in its visage. He didn't feel the smoke pouring from his lungs unaware to think, to even grasp a thought as those eyes dipped in closer and the soft, burning press of a warm mouth against him. 

The kiss was sharp, painful as those dangerous teeth caught his lips. Jack groaned at the feeling of those teeth cutting into him, his nose filled with the scent of coppery and smoke. A bestial sound rumbled from the monster pushing against him, a rough eager tongue lapped at the taste. It dug harder until he shuddered at the feel of sharp edges grinding against his own teeth. Could feel those sharp tips dip into the space between his own and his mouth burned with a wet, searing heat. 

Jack didn't need to see his own face to know his mouth and lips bled were still bleeding when the monster pulled back. He wheezed at the red glossing its full lips and the slow glaze of a thick, black tongue lapping it up.

"Delicious." If that voice didn't make Jack's cock jump nothing would, it was smooth and deep an exotic roll of letters danced on the monster's tongue as if he was savoring his own speech. It shifted from its seat comfortably on the man's stomach, thick thighs hugging either side of his waist and warm hands pressed against the immobile man's chest. 

It gazed at him with the hunger of a thing starved and the large mouth quirked in a slow grin as it leaned forward. Thick, dark smoke plumed from its nostrils and dribbled out of its mouth in rising billows that rolled over Jack with each breath.

It seemed to look him over, curiously gazing over as it shifted slowly pressing itself against every curve of its prey pinned and motionless below. Seconds felt like hours as those shifting, multiple eyes danced over him even as it leaned back seemingly to take in a bit more. 

Jack felt his heart ice in terror but his mind, his body responded with buzzing, tingling arousal over his skin thinking about that dark body pressed against his. His mind raced as he flickered back to the thought of those thick hands pressing against him as they ran over his hips and holding onto him firmly, gripping his cock.

Those heavy, full thighs pressed against his and forcing him to move. The thought of those sharp teeth digging into his neck made his blood burn in his veins and he couldn't help the moan that slipped from his mouth. Suddenly desperate to feel that round, strong grip pinning him further at least ghosting over his own, this closeness it was torture. 

He jolted at the sudden, burning laugh that filled the air and burst into his head, " _Tanto tiempo ha pasado_ , hunter? You would even enjoy the touch of _un monstruo_?" Fingers danced across his lips as it leaned in closer those eyes gazing hard into Jack's as he mentally reeled, shrinking at the vicious glare. 

"Give me your blood," He could feel sharp teeth ghosting along his throat the tips digging into his skin as it caught, "give me your flesh," his arms felt tight almost crushed to his sides as that thick darkness closed in pressing on him forcibly. "Give me," he moaned at the flick of pressure across slipping between his thighs, "your body," the weight turned painful and wretched a scream as Jack flailed, jerking out of the bed and hitting the ground as he scrambled to his feet. 

Nothing. Jack felt his head going crazy, bewildered at what he had experienced and nothing looked out of place. He was going crazy, he had to be going crazy. He gripped at his own head feeling like he was going mad, everything was madness. Jack sighed as his cock was still raging and he could still see all of that dark skin pressing against him.

It was the shower all over again but it had sharper teeth, a malicious look on its face. Jack paced irritably as he experimentally moved his arms, his legs but nothing was wrong anymore. Fingers ghosted over his mouth, still tingling but there was no blood on his fingers. Was it a daydream? A nightmare?

Everything was as it was...?

Jack noticed something new in the chair with his gun and his spine tingled with fear, the slightest edge of arousal tainting it as he knelt by the chair. It took Jack a long moment to reach out and take it into his hand. A ashen white mask in the visage of a skull gazed back at him where earlier he had seen dark, vicious pits of black there was nothing. 

Just a mask. His skin felt prickly with fear but he ignored it to gaze at the mask, it was real and heavy in his hand. Jack could even make out the crude, white rock that was smoothed to make the daunting bone white shape in his hand now. Even the fine, precise strokes of a brush to bring out the ridges that gave it . It wasn't a dream. Not a nightmare.

The beast was here and it had found him first. Jack felt himself smiling before he realized it as he chuckled, rubbing his fingers over the crude mask in his hand, "Game on." He could hear the faint thud of his own heart racing at the realization this would be the greatest hunt, the one he'd been desperately searching for. 

"To the end of the world and back again," Jack hummed in the back of his throat as he looked at the mask. His mind lingered on what he had seen, the dark flesh and writhing darkness falling apart then blending back into solid form. 

The way it had shifted so effortlessly in and out of the thick, dark fog that had taken over. Something he'd never seen and he couldn't even begin to fathom how he would face such a creature but he found himself eager to try. 

"Let's make it interesting right up until the end." He could feel the sharp, heavy grip around his throat and when Jack closed his eyes, the pressure became tangible. It loomed heavily threatening to consume him and Jack couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations done by [Choriza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choriza/pseuds/Choriza)
> 
> Has it been so long = Tanto tiempo ha pasado?  
> A monster = Un monstruo


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to get some light shed on the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out for my super wonderful beta [Boxeption](http://boxeption.tumblr.com/) for helping me comb through this to make it extra special. Also another for [Choriza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Choriza/pseuds/Choriza) who helped me with the translations/language bits(which are at the bottom).

Jack had gone straight to giving the town itself a more thorough eye. He had checked out of his inn room and decided to get everything wrapped up. The only thing he had to go on with the creature was an old rumor about how it “possessed” the town. It detailed how when the dead rose and celebrated in a town at the edge of the world the darkness followed, taking anything that dared gaze into it. He mentally sighed at the vague nature of the rumor but it was more than nothing especially considering it had helped lead him to this particular place.

 

Not that it still didn't cost him several personal favors and a distinct feeling he had thrown himself to the figurative wolves. He was far from anyone that could help him, anyone that could pull him out of a tough spot. Jack felt the stirring of a headache and had to resist the urge to attempt to brush it away. 

 

This really was putting more at stake than he originally thought. 

 

He figured the old rumor was pertaining to the festival that was going on. Every street corner and alley was decorated in lavish skulls, painted figures with haunting faces and exuberant expressions. Jack walked the streets taking in the small details; the thrum of constant music, people dancing and celebrating. The hunter fell into his own thoughts about it as he started to piece things together and his mind kept spinning back toward that mask. 

 

There had to be something significant about it especially if it had been left behind like that. As if knowing his thoughts, he felt the heavy weight of it bouncing against his thigh and he couldn't help but touch it. His fingers circled the open, deep sockets for eyes and smoothed over the slight bump of texture. Just the night before living, writhing darkness had gazed at him from behind it and he felt something click into place. The festival. The festival drew it in! It felt like such a glaring, obvious thought but it clicked other things together in his mind. What was it about the festival that drew that creature in? It was strange but what part of it made the creature want to actively seek it out? He hated that feeling that answers were lingering right in front of his face, teasing him. A sense of disorientation swirled in his thoughts, he wasn't sure where to start looking for answers. 

 

"Get your festive on, señor ! Come! Come!" Jack had to force himself to not flinch. The voice was booming and immediately ripping the hunter right out of his thoughts as he snapped his head to the side to the sight of a robust man laughing heartily at a stall. Jack chuckled at his own nervous and paranoia, he strolled over to the stall curiously looking it over. The stall itself was small and simple against the alley leading into a much more robustly booming area. 

 

Decorative dolls were hung all around, ranging from small intricately dressed skeleton men and women. The men wore tuxedos of various bright colors decorated with mesmerizing swirls and dots of embroidery that chased along the edges. The women wore wide, massive ruffles that consumed their lower halves while their tops were bedazzled with shining stones, engulfed in matching designs that swirled enticingly. It still baffled him how the pale countenance of skulls and paint that made faces appear close to death could be paired with something as vibrant as clothes that mimicked passionate flames or vibrant sunrises. 

 

Even the stall itself seemed vibrant with the dancing daylight rays bouncing off of it. There was more to look at but Jack found himself suddenly with an opportunity to talk to someone as he smiled at the jolly looking man. The stall man had tan skin and a large stomach that bulged from the simple clothes he wore, a thick moustache matched the dark locks sprouting bountiful curls from his head. A pair of bright eyes gazed at him through a haze of soft brown as the man leaned forward throwing his arms out as Jack jerked once again, but the man didn't seem to mind. 

 

"Welcome! Welcome to my humble store! Come, come, you would love to buy a gift for a lovely little lady! I have the dancers and keepers of the _Luna muerta_ to keep you safe at night! Who could resist the sway _de las caderas_ , hm?" The stall man's booming voice was paired as he swiftly took down one of his dolls as it swayed able to bob to all sides with jointed hips. Jack was smiling before he could realize it at the man's bubbling salesman personality before he shook his head. 

 

"Tell me, what is this festival exactly?" Jack had to suppress the urge to laugh at the way the man's eyes bulged so widely it reminded the hunter of a goldfish especially with the comical pucker of the salesman's mouth. 

 

"You do not know?! AH! LET ME TELL YOU A GRAND STORY, Señor! One cannot appreciate these dolls without the legend, without the TALE of _Luna muerta_ , the Dead Moon!" The salesman seemed to right himself up as he puffed his thick, heavy chest before leaning over the stalls wooden front even as it creaked in protest at the sudden weight. 

The salesman's deep brow came in as his expression suddenly shifted into something more serious; his eyes deepened with color and his moustache seemed to make his mouth tighten. Jack was drawn in by it, the man looked as if he was going to speak on some dark secret. A heavy revelation that could only be shared with the utmost caution and Jack leaned forward almost on edge.

 

"Well, you'll have to see the Teller for that, I couldn't repeat it all honestly myself, señor." Jack damn near fell forward. He sighed as he shook his head with a short laugh, "You're one hell of a salesman, you know that? Where's the Teller and hey, how much are your dolls. I'll buy one." The salesman's dark eyes sparked with something unexpected; concern.

Even that fine edge of doubt edged the eager salesman's fine grin. It fell away slowly and Jack felt the ice of it prickling his spine. Before he could stop himself, his gaze faltered to something that grabbed his attention. 

 

One of the dolls.

 

It was odd. This doll was not as beautiful lavished in vibrant clothes or decorated with swirls that mimicked natural phenomena of the day itself. The clothes were dark, almost as black as night and the pattern against it was strange. The curls looked like smoke or a black flame that threatened to ignite and consume the strange looking doll. 

 

Faintly, Jack knew the salesman was talking but he couldn't tear his eyes away from this doll. It was wearing a jacket of some sort with buttons that glinted like sharp pieces of silver and even though Jack was aware the doll was most likely nothing but wood underneath it seemed alive.There were small glimpses of lighter cloth under the jacket it wore and the edge of something more intricately lined against it. He felt the question slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "How much for that one?" The salesman's dark eyes followed Jack's gaze and turned to ice. 

 

"Why would you want that one, señor? The others are more appropriate for the festival?" The cheerful man suddenly darkened as his eyes turned as hard as coals and his smile ironed into something hard. 

"You shouldn't be here, _gringo_. This place it's not for outsiders to gawk and wander around. You don't want that doll, _señor_. _No quieres estar aquí_." The salesman's eyes seemed to shift to a tired, hard look that had the faintest shred of sympathy before the man sighed with effort. He seemed suddenly like an older man who knew he was fighting a losing battle and was freshly tasting the sharp 

His whole body gave into something invisible thought as he shook his head and thick fingers tangled in curly hair. Jack met those hard eyes, staring into them with his own blue ones. He didn’t have to speak the strange, rather fluid language to know doubt and the bitter edge of hostility that bled into the salesman’s tone. 

Danger. 

 

“ _Pero no te irás, no?_ " Those dark eyes gave in first as the salesman looked away before folding his arms across his heavy chest, "Take it, then, yourself. I don't want money for it." Jack frowned at his words and reached for his pocket anyway as the salesman shook his head vehemently. "Take it, _gringo_. It is a cursed doll for _un hombre maldito_." The large man seemed to sink in on himself as Jack reached forward the doll and felt the weight of it in his fingers. It was light, bending easily from simply being removed from the small hook that kept it upright. 

“The Teller, _señor_. They are usually found just outside the town, before you head into the forest there is _casa pequeña_ , a small house.” The salesman said as those dark eyes looked drained, sad and he sighed, waving his hand and dismissing Jack as eyes curiously dipped to the mask around his hip. 

 

The large man paled and his eyes- Jack had never seen a man so terrified- rose back to Jack’s own before he simply walked away from his stall. Not once did he glance back toward the hunter and Jack looked at the doll once again. A chill ran down his spine at the realization that mask on it and the one tied around his hip were the same. 

Jack put the doll gently into his pack and sighed as he irritably pulled at the short gray hair on his head. He felt like he was going in circles, after the salesman, Jack noticed everyone was keeping a wide berth from his path. Even the dancers with the painted faces and small children screaming down the streets seemed to effortlessly avoid him. It was like the town itself was ejecting him and the festivities began to feel far away. The music that had been burning into his thoughts ebbed like a receding tide pulling back to the water. 

The people danced away from him; flowing skirts billowed with the quick motion of twirls spinning to the sides, shadows played from fires alight in shapely lamps. Jack was vaguely aware of the sound of his own boots hitting the cobblestone and the humble buildings started to feel like they were looming. 

The sensation of something cold and sharp didn’t leave his neck; if he closed his eyes for a brief moment, he could feel it pressing hard, circling around the rise of his adam’s apple. Even with his eyes closed he could sense the shadows from the walls reaching out, licking at his heels with white fangs and silver claws. Jack kept walking, opening his eyes to avoid the pitfall of his own thoughts, and felt a ripple of relief seeing the small archway leading outside. The festival all around seemed suddenly unimportant; the masks, dancing and colors felt as though they were taunting him. 

“ _Huelen la muerte en ti_ ,” The shiver of something cold and hard pressed harder as that thought sunk deeper into his mind. A cold, curling sensation of air coiled against his throat, dragging across the skin just under his chin. Jack hated how it could be mistaken for the aggressive hold of someone admiring a possession.

It was as if he was wearing nothing as the feeling pierced through his flesh, burning into his nerves. Helpless against the feeling, the sensation of being in a monster’s maw, just waiting for them to bite down. Jack stopped short, unaware he had already put his hand around his neck. The feeling was gone.

 

He was already outside of the town and when he glanced back, everything inside the low walls seemed almost a lifetime away. Shadows and bodies blended into nothing even if the sun still hung in the sky. Jack wondered, not the first time, what he was doing in this place and if it was really worth his life if he failed? 

 

“Guess there’s no turning back now,” Blues glanced as a shadow passed overhead and felt just the slightest bit of relief seeing just a bird flying past. The looming, digging feeling of eyes and claws vying for him faded away. Jack lost the tension he didn’t realize he had been holding. The paranoia was getting to him and he sighed as he rubbed his forehead again. 

 

He was really starting to feel his age. Jack put his hands on his hips and took a moment to collect his thoughts, idly he felt suddenly nostalgic. Fingers touched over the scars that dug deep into him, every part of him was decorated with the markings of a life long lived. 

Memories of monsters that had failed to kill him, enemies that had missed their marks and accidents that had nearly cost him his life. Even the rest of him; scars marred his body like a morbid collage of his adventures. A thick, ugly mark of smooth flesh ran from around his hip to the small of his back. A vicious attack when he had been caught off guard. Fond memories. The thought made him smile. 

His nerves being slightly settled, Jack looked around, mentally noting to keep an eye for that small home that was supposedly outside the village. Jack squinted, noticing something a bit further down a small beaten path. The edge of something brown and sharp just barely peered from the trees leaning in around it. Part of a ceiling? 

Automatically his fingers reached to the cold metal strapped to his hip reflexively. It helped quell his nerves and he went off, the beaten path narrowed closer to the thick forest then he would like. He minutely thought there was a lot about the village and forest he didn’t like. The walk made him wonder as he stepped along about why he was still wanting to do this. This creature would kill him maybe; destroy him utterly in its claws. He had seen it in those red eyes, all of them reforming and dissolving in front of him. They all wanted to swallow him whole. 

Jack jumped at a sharp snap and groaned as he saw the broken twig under his boot. This whole place was really doing a number for his nerves. 

The soft creaking of old wood made Jack look up and his fingers were clutching the cold metal before he could stop himself and he froze. A young woman stood in the entrance of the small building, draped in a loose cloth that pressed up against the front of her body with open sides. Jack felt the slightest bit of heat creep along his spine at the rounded hips covered by dark leathered pants. The poncho was bright and vibrant with dancing hues of purple with glaring swirls of blues as if they were alive. 

 

“Oy! Keep your eyes on the face, _gringo_.” The woman was grinning smartly as Jack sighed internally; he relaxed his grip and spoke up, “Are you the Teller?” The dark skinned woman had a mohawk with hair flopped to one side and shaved thin around it. Jack thought she was probably cocky with that shit-eating grin and sharp edge of confidence in those violet eyes. 

 

“If you’re looking for someone to let you know about the deal around here, sure. Come on, Hunter, I’ll make sure you know exactly how this is going to play out.” The Teller walked back inside waving her hand dismissively as she disappeared.

The door hung open invitingly and Jack felt something nagging at him. Bells were going crazy in the back of his mind but he needed to know, nothing was right and if this would give him answers-. 

Jack stepped inside and the world flashed into an angry, hot pain.

A dull ache lingered all over. His head felt sore as he gazed around numbly, the whole room was spinning and there was something bright. Painfully bright purple and blues moving around him as everything turned sickly. 

“What?” Something? Someone moved in front, the source of those dizzying swirls of purple and blue. Laughter? Was someone talking to him? Jack tried to move and harsh, thick aches stabbed into his skull. 

“Wow! You actually survived that! Ha! _Que perro viejo tan tozudo_ ,” He could hear someone talking to him but their voice felt muddled and harsh, Jack was stunned by the wet ache spreading from the back of his head. His limbs felt numb and sluggish, unresponsive.

A vague sense of disgust and disappointment at himself tasted bitter. How could he fall for something so stupid? The strange colored figure in front of him seemed to move closer and he looked at it, able to see but his eyes stubbornly refused to focus. 

“I guess I must have really gotten you good. Your nose is bleeding. Maybe I shouldn’t have hit you so hard, hm? That extra hit to the back of your head must have really been excess.” Jack hated the cheery tone to the voice that was mocking him. 

“Ah, well. It doesn’t matter. Thanks to you, old man. We’ll be rid of a nasty, ole plague and nobody cares about when something like you goes missing. Hunter. You’re nothing but delicious bait for _gran nubarrón de humo_. Pathetic.” He didn’t have to see the brightly dressed Teller to know she was glaring at him; her eyes bore into him not unlike the sharp talons he always felt on his throat. 

Jack groaned as pain bloomed across the back of his head as it was jerked up, “I hope that damn thing eats you alive, Hunter.” He hissed as Jack’s face was shoved against the ground, pushed harder as the sharp agony cut into his foggy, delirious mind. 

He didn’t have to be clear to feel the burn from his face realizing, even in his muddled state, his nose was probably broken. The wet touch of something hot and broken smearing across the floor, thickening in his hair. Jack felt this was somehow fitting. 

 

“Have fun, Hunter. I’m sure it’ll be along soon, but I’m not completely heartless.” He felt a tug against his hip and groaned at the sharp jostling before something was placed into his line of sight. A scream dried on his tongue as it came into view. 

The doll. The mask. They came into his vision so clearly it was obscene compared to how everything was so faded, so blurred. “Have a good one, Hunter.” Jack barely registered the voice trailing away and felt stuck, glued to those two objects next to each other. Staring at him with void sockets and dark shapes. 

 

It expanded to fill his vision, the doll seemed to twitch and it began to grow. The flicker of weak candlelights and the sun bleeding in from the window, it all blurred together. Jack couldn’t take it, the thick chilled touch of those claws were reaching out again and for once in his life, he didn’t want to see it coming. He closed his eyes, hoping it shut it out. Minutely pulling on any luck that he might have had would strive out for these last few moments just until he could get away. 

 

Jack felt something cold slithering over his skin, those sharp pinpricks digging into his sides. A firm, hard grip wrapped around his throat but this time, it wasn’t paranoia holding it there. The smell of something burning, something ashen was real. 

He opened his eyes and there was nothing but those sharp red voids to greet him. “ _Se acabó el juego_ , Jack.” Black smoke curled out to drown him and he reared back, fighting the sticky dark grasp that surrounded him. It leashed around his throat, tightening as he gasped for air, struggling to break the iron grasp squeezing harder. The feeling burned as though he was in a bitter cold and pressed as the dance of teeth ready to break through, expose--infiltrate--him.

 

The last thing he could pull from his broken, hazy memory was the feeling of that sticky, thick pressure digging against his flesh. Tiny, sharp tongues licking his skin and rubbing it raw, eating through his clothes; making everything burn even as it felt as cold as death. Thick, biting cold ropes of shadows wrapped around his arms and his legs, spreading him out like a toy. 

“ _Voy a comerte vivo_ ,” Jack felt his body go cold at the lingering, wet feeling across his mouth where the Hunter had bled, “and you will give me,” he screamed as something sank in deeper. Deeper than his flesh and--oh god-- he could feel it inside as if it was seeping through his pores, “Everything.” The darkness was a beast with silver fangs and it was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations done by the wonderful[Choriza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Choriza/pseuds/Choriza)  
> I'm going to eat you alive = _Voy a comerte vivo_  
>  Game's over = _Se acabó el juego_  
>  Big bad smoke cloud = _Gran nubarrón de humo_  
>  What a tough old bird = _Que viejo pájaro tan tozudo_  
>  They smell death on you = _Huelen la muerte en ti_  
>  But you will not leave, will you? = _Pero no te irás, no?_  
>  A cursed man = _Un hombre maldito_  
>  Small house = _Casa pequeña_  
>  You don't want to be here = _No quieres estar aquí_  
>  Dead moon = _Luna muerta_  
>  A lovely lady's hips = _de las caderas_


	4. Busted and Disgusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter becomes the Caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my beta, [Boxeption](http://boxeption.tumblr.com/) who poured over this monstrosity of banging and tentacles to make this baby come to life! This wouldn't have been a nice happy little read without them! Also props to [Choriza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Choriza/pseuds/Choriza) for the translations once again! Both of these people are the bee's knees, yo! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack jerked awake, eyes quickly darting around and his heart was already beating out of his chest. A haze of confusion fell over his mind at what could possibly have pulled him out of unconsciousness as he shook his head, trying to gain a sense of himself. Jack’s head thudded bitterly as dull pulses made the back of his eyes ache. Something wasn’t right… it was cold. A chill ran down his spine and he frowned deeply at the sudden awareness he felt over his body. 

He was naked. 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose fighting back the urge to curse the village, the Teller and everyone else he had come into contact with since he arrived. Clearly, they just wanted to fuck him over if they would go so low as to strip him naked. The hunter sighed as a grating sense of irritance edged into his mind. The colorful arrangement of curses leaving his mouth likely did nothing to help his situation, and he knew it. He shoved the bile of disgust away for later. For now, he had to think of what he would do. His last memories were of the grinning Teller telling him to step into her abode and then a flash of pained stars. Jack grumbled under his breath as he patted himself down to make sure he was all still in one piece. 

Scarred, old and a little soft around the belly but still alive. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was able to make out some vague shapes illuminated by small slivers of light trickling from cracks above him. Jack figured he was in a building of some sort based on the subtle creak of old boards and the soft whistling of wind through jagged holes. 

A particularly sharp gust chilled his bones and he shuddered; looking around and hoping there was something that he could use to cover himself at least. Jack feels the tension drain from his shoulders at the sight of a familiar, faded white shirt propped on top of what he hoped was the rest of his clothes. He went over to it and assured himself, they were indeed his clothes, but Jack was confused. Why would someone strip him, fold his clothes, and leave him in a strangely abandoned building? The questions buzzed in his mind as he reached out for the fabric and then stopped. He felt a creeping, cold shudder and automatically flicked his eyes up, freezing at the sharp, red eyes gazing back at him. A familiar set of dark lips parted, showing those razor teeth glinting dangerously. 

“Oh fuck.” 

He jerked back only for thick, winding tentacles to tangle around his limbs and thrust him into the air. They moved faster than he could see as he tried to break out the solid grip that simply dug harder against him. The ends locked against his extremities as he was painfully stretched out with a violent tug coming from every direction. Jack paled as he watched more of that strange cold, dark slick wiggle around his limbs; it drained the warmth out of his body with every movement. The way it dribbled and heaved obscenely over his skin unnerved him, almost as if it was actually sucking the warm out of him. 

The soldier groaned at his own thoughts as he tried to pull his limbs free but his bindings didn’t even budge. He was immobilized in an iron grip as a section of that dark presence unfurled, stretching higher and looming over him. Light barely highlighted the semi solid figure slowly coming into being. It was a chuckling, monstrous creature as its blank mouth splitting with a malicious grin stretching inhumanly far across its face. 

Sharp, dangerous claws reached out cradling Jack’s face and his skin prickled at the cold seeping into him. He jolted at the firm touch of another tentacle wriggling across the flat planes of his back, mapping its way over his shoulders as it was joined by another heading in the opposite way. 

Jack struggled when the cool tip dipped around the curve of a thigh, too close to his groin for comfort. He hissed as the tendrils petting across his chest continued to stickily map him, leaving trails of an almost sludge like substance that nipped at his flesh. A strange, reactive warmth bloomed in its wake, making Jack’s nerves burn. The bone chilling grip of those tendrils became a relief against the heat radiating from his body. 

He shuddered as the smooth, featureless face took on the tan skin he had seen once before. It was so much closer than he expected, dark taunting eyes that were deeper than black swirled with a color akin to blood. Jack’s breath hitched at the soft curve of a nose and the delicate detail of obsidian hair circling those thick, plump lips that were burned into the back of his mind. The heat in his face felt blistering as he tried to jerk himself loose, something to get this thing away from him. It didn’t even budge, Jack was caged in its grip, his muscles burned as he was slowly tugged in all directions, drawn and quartered by the inky tendrils. Sharp jabs of pain sparked all over, he felt as though he was being pulled apart at the joints. A bitter fear caught in the back of his throat as those sharp eyes facing him glinted with amusement. 

“Fuck you, goddamn freak of nature.” He growled lowly in his throat as the smirk only grew and it grabbed his jaw, jerking it open and pressing hard onto a point that forced a pained scream from his lungs. Jack could only watch as smoke poured from the creature’s mouth and teased along his lips before it seeped in. His throat was suddenly filled with an oppressive, harshness that dug in deeper, pushing scratchily into his lungs. The first pinprick of hot tears threatened to spill in response.

Pressure tightened around his throat, forcing him to desperately try to cough; his lungs seized at the swirling mass spreading them past comfortable capacity. It was heavy, as if he had swallowed spikes that ground against everything inside him, stirring deep on the brink of drawing blood and ripping him open. 

He struggled to gasp around it before it expanded to the point of pain, digging into the corners of Jack’s mouth; the pressure squeezed harder, wrapping more securely around his neck as it clenched, cutting off his air almost completely. Jack thrashed uselessly as he heaved, lungs sucking up the thick smoke that crowded out the precious air he was trying to take in. His lungs lurched in his chest, struggling to deflate and expand with the smoke twisting inside almost happily. 

Jack’s vision blurred, he started to see black dots pin prick his vision before he felt the smog twirling inside start to contract and he greedily sucked in all the air he could. He heaved around the burning ache of his jaw being stretched further, seeking the slight relief of air that he craved. The thickness in his throat moved in tandem with the constriction hugging it from the outside; a slow forced motion that only allowed Jack to taste the sweet chill of air when it chose. 

Hot, brimming tears swelled from the dark, insufferable itch digging along his insides; only inflamed at the meager allowance of what his body needed. Jack’s whole body lurched as much as it could. He strained against immobile tentacles that flexed and shuddered excitedly. 

He jerked forward as something lashed into his back, hot fiery pain blooming across his shoulders. A vicious snap in the air was his only warning as agony dug deep into his nerves, jolting his body as he let out a weak huff akin to a scream. It was the only noise he could make; the sharp feeling of being whipped wound his nerves to agonizing heights. The hot marks started to lash over each other. He couldn’t brace himself, couldn’t prepare with his lungs being controlled as if he was some poor doll that needed air. Sharp pain littered his back, dragging in deep hot grooves that dug in as his flesh tore from the force of the strikes.

Jack tried to fight the urge to stiffen, to try and brace himself, but his muscles screamed at the hard impact burning deep into him. Every burning, itching sensation bored on agony, sharp tips digging in deep, muting his focus on everything but the pain. The hits all braided together, forming a numb burn that made him tremble. It hurt so badly. His back was a wall of pain that scattered his thoughts. 

It wound into a dull ache cutting into his focus and blending with the edge of unconsciousness that danced just out of reach. His back felt hot, a fine layer of pain that simmered, almost pulsating with the harsh, flowing waves of tears prickling at his eyes. He felt broken, even wet as he tried to focus on anything else but the way it hurt to move. The pain radiated from the lashes and Jack struggled to swallow the pained cries that welled from it. 

Jack couldn’t help the sharp whine at the lick of fire around his thigh as he tried to jerk them closed. The thin, curled hook that had been digging into his flesh flashed into his vision before fire roiled across his chest. A scream was rolling inside of him before he could stop it; the smoke inside him swallowing all noise as it expanded and another searing lash ripped across his stomach. His body tried to heave, the tight clench nearly too much as he struggled to control himself. If he threw up he would most likely suffocate on it between the hard, pressuring smog and the few moments of breathing he’d sacrifice. He was being whipped all over and Jack felt like sobbing, breaking against the force trying to strip the flesh from his body with each fresh lash of agony.

The panic threatened to overtake his mindset but Jack concentrated on the sensation of taking in gulps of air. It soothed him only for a few seconds before the burn dug in deeper. He felt it all over, picking over the raw stripes Jack knew had to be bleeding. His skin felt torn all over, muted by the slick sensation running over it as the harsh burn made his limbs feel boneless. The pain in them lessened to a stringy harsh grate that pooled in his lower back.

Jack felt dizzy; the threading, pulsing pain and the slow, sharp breaths he could steal made his head spin. His eyes watered, blinding him as suddenly the thick, heavy feeling inside of him began to tug. The smog digging in his lungs retreated, curling back. His chest heaved greedily, lungfuls of air dulling the pain minutely as he tried to catch his breath. The squeeze remained tight and flexing around his throat even as he gasped. The dots speckling his vision cleared if only for a moment as his mouth ached, shocks of spent nerves jolting his entire being.

It still watched him with those eyes and nearly crushed his jaw in a cold, dangerous set of talons that dug into his flesh. The grip had loosened only slightly to let him gasp, to breathe in what little air he could take, just as the suffocating binding around his throat only gave slightly. The smog poured from Jack’s mouth still, making everything in its wake dry and itchy. Jack had the urge to scratch, to peel back the infuriating dry burn that made him wheeze and hiss in a desperate attempts to speak, curse at his tormentor.

His whole body was aching but he was determined to hold out, to handle whatever else was going to be thrown at him. What else could this creature do that it had not already done? The answer came as a cold, seeking prod carefully circled between his thighs and curled against his rim. Jack stiffened and cried out at the suffocating response of muscles too worn and strained to brace. Jack had to tried to pull away, summon his strained body to resist but he was exhausted.

The tip of the cool tendril swept around the twitching ring of muscle as if contemplating, and Jack’s brain locked onto it, desperate to escape the agony wringing everything from his nerves by focusing elsewhere. Jack’s vision was suddenly filled with those red eyes, more opening and surrounding him as he shuddered; the gaze was hungry. The black and red swirled sickeningly inside them and his stomach, still on the verge, lurched threateningly even as a small spark of something else threaded under it.

His eyes were drawn to the parting of those full lips again, the sharp teeth that glinted like fine points of ivory made something in him recoil but also yearn. Remembering the feel of how sweetly they dug into his flesh, on the brink of breaking through; buffered by the heady, soft wet of lips swallowing him. Jack desperately tried to fight his own mind, he didn’t need this now with a monster wearing him thin. His body wanted an escape from the cage of blistering hellish heat that he was trapped in and cold, brisk touches danced along the red, marked skin of his thighs.

Another slithering touch broke off from the teasing prod curiously sticking and curling around his rim to push the cold thickness of itself further up. A slowly climbing chill nestled into the wiry, snow white hairs that peppered Jack’s groin. He shuddered as it curled around his heavy sac, rolling and rubbing itself on him before it trailed still higher, wrapping around the base of his cock. The flaccid shaft twitched at the subtly vibrating lock slithering around it. A desperate fear that this creature would tear him to pieces flashed into his thoughts, but it was quickly thrown from his mind.

The handsome face that had teased him relentlessly nights ago drew closer, pulling Jack in as it trapped him on the tips of dangerous claws cradling his face. He could feel the color drain from his face as he watched it draw nearer and whined as it pulled them together. Jack made a wheezing, harsh sound as it kissed him and his stomach fluttered dangerously at the feeling.

Its lips were so soft and firm, pushing into him as he shuddered, unable to stop himself from wanting to drown. The sharp press only made him want to moan, it danced on the edge of pain. Pleasure from it warped the pain into something sweeter; the cold dangerous chill was nirvana it ate away at the humming agony writing through him. Licks of ice danced over his wounds and he wanted more, more of that touch, of that mouth pulling him in.

Jack felt helpless as the sharp, digging pain against his jaw returned, forcing his clenched teeth to open and something pushed in. His throat closed around it, desperately fighting the slippery, thick tongue squirming in deeper as the burning itch of smoke followed it. He heaved at the air being snatched out of his lungs by the clawing smog and again at the strange push dipping further inside of him. The thick, wet tongue slid down his throat easily, rubbing itself along the sensitive innards of Jack’s body obscenely. It's strange, slick grinding was far too close to his stomach. Jack hissed around the appendage as the prodding from below pushed inside, swirling against his walls as the slow, rocking wave of being filled made him gasp needily. The sweet, lingering burn of being opened in more ways than one made his stomach twist in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. It made his hole ache in need, he could feel himself stretching around it to let it in deeper.

The icy chill slowly worked its way in, dragging a wet trail on the inside of his body. Jack couldn’t avoid his focus on it, the rhythm of it rocking into him blending with the cold bulk swirling into him from above. He felt like he was being fucked from both ends; the soft mouth still swallowing him whole as it thrust against him, working the thick tongue in deep. The appendage mimicked the tendril, thickening inside of him, making his body sear with the stretch and spreading him wider.

The icy caresses felt so good, overriding the flames bleeding into him with slow rolling thrusts from both sides. Sharp, clawing sensations went straight to his cock, which was twitching to life as the tentacle coiled harder around it. The firmness of it lazily stroking him was too much.

Jack was tired. Tired of being in pain and fighting the slow pleasurable dig curling in the stomach, twisting in a way he hadn’t felt in years. His body unwound with the slow, easy rocks; filling him up with the tip of it curiously probing deeper. Jack felt the monster shuddering, hissing between sharp teeth and a tongue that was filling him inside. Plumes of smoke drifted between them, the slow squeeze against his throat making everything dance in the corners of his vision.

More. Jack wanted more. The tendril filling him slowly began to break apart, as the frigid chill slowly warmed, more and more of it sloshed lazily in his insides, coating him with dark, thick slime that dribbled out between his thighs. The tendril dug into him, burning at his rim as he hissed, feeling a second light prod and then another. His head began to feel hazy as more tendrils pushed inside; his rim was burning with the feeling of more and more cramming in deeper. Thicker. How many more squirmed eagerly inside of him? He wanted more. Jack whined as he desperately sucked at heavy thing on his tongue, tasting the dark flesh pressing in his mouth. Sweet. It made his senses jumble even further, the way it scraped and sloppily wrapped around his tongue even as it dug in deeper. Jack felt like it was tasting him, reaching into his body to eat him from the inside out.

Jack thought he could feel it swirling in his stomach, stroking him even there; and the thought -just the image- of it violating him so thoroughly and completely made his body yearn. The sear of his injured back warped into something that was too intense; it was sweet and twisting inside of him as those tendrils worked in deeper. He could hear them, scraping and rubbing against each other with wet smacking noises, as if they were falling apart from his heat.

Cold spread over his chest, dipping into the shallow arch of his navel and dragging itself upward; mapping a wet, slick path over his chest. Sharp bites danced over his nipples, wrenching lewd hissing that squeezed out from the heady lock of their mouths. The tentacles around his cock and balls lifted playfully, the shift of them rolling around made him want to shudder at the dirty sensation tingling through him. It felt like small fingers gently handling him, pinching at each half, and cradling them in a warming grip that seeped into his cock. God, Jack ached for those tendrils burying in his body to move harder, faster, but they ebbed teasingly around everywhere but where he wanted. They swirled in purposeful arches around the nerves that would send him into hysterics.

He whined, damn near begged with his body as he sucked harder around the tongue languidly thrusting into him from above. He needed it, needed experience the trickling, dragging orgasm barely pooling in the base of his cock. A dark chuckle echoed in the back of his head as the sharp grip on his jaw suddenly vanished, his throat instead gripped in a hard clench that forced a whine from him at the sharp pressure locking around him. Jack felt his body shuddering at the feeling of those sharp tips digging in, crashing against his senses with the lightheaded burn cutting off his air. He ached, his whole body felt as though he had been beaten viciously.

Jack loved it. He wanted so much more, he wanted to be hurt. As if his thoughts had been heard some of the smoke leaking from between their mouths recoiled; the grating brush of it glancing across his back made him wince. Sharp flashes of pain from the odd caress bled into something agonizing as the smoke pushed harder, physically digging itself into the red lashes. Jack choked on the scream building deep in his chest, already filled with smog there. He could feel tiny sharp hooks digging into his wounds. Jack felt every minute push as it invaded him, seeping into his muscles and twirling around his nerves, forcing itself through his being agonizingly.

Everything was suddenly too much as tentacles solidified from the dark mass clinging to him, beginning to stroke over his body. Prodding and rubbing against his stomach, grinding against old scars even as more pressure hugged his throat. Hoarsely panting through each synchronized squeeze that made his heart flutter and his body arch from the domino effect as more sensations crashed over him. Jack’s head was swimming.

Sharp, menacing claws trailed down his back, sending more sensations that slowly begin to made his mind ache and almost give under the sudden influx of myriad things happening to him. Jack hissed mildly at the tentacle squeezing around his hard cock as it wound around his shaft. It prodded at the small dip at the tip, gently pushing slightly into him. A sudden, violent shove from the tentacles still stretching him open forced his hips forwards, impaling the tendril deep into his cock and making him hoarsely scream. Jack feels the hot burn of tears painting his face but he can’t stop them, he needs more. He wants to beg even as he can only uselessly suck harder at the thick tongue pressing against his own.

The tentacle lodged in his cock slipped deeper, swelling as it went; Jack shuddered at the sensation as the tentacles buried deep in his ass ghost over his insides, overloading the man’s senses. He opens his mouth as wide as he can, choking on his cries as the thick tips press against his walls, flicking against something inside him that makes those hot tears fall. Jack could only sob bitterly at the hard waves making his toes curl. It filled him with fire with each lazy push against that sweet bundle of nerves that made his cries sweet.

The monster sighed deeply as it pulled out its tongue, smoothly replacing it with still more tentacles, shoving themselves hard into Jack’s throat. A sharp bite buried deep into the man’s shoulder, agony lancing through him as the razor teeth sank in. It trailed hard, bloodied bites all over the Jack’s chest, leaving blooms of a burning, wet sensation that ached from the “kiss” of those sharp points.

Along with the tentacles fucking him open wide, the monster forced in another thick, slightly warmer tendril alongside the several thick tentacles rutting into Jack as the hunter was viciously overwhelmed. Dimly, he felt how it stretched everything around it and how warm it was, the slight ridges of it making him whine needily. The very feel of it made his own cock dangerously close to peaking. Jack hissed at the tentacles squeezing hard around his balls and the base of his cock. The peak that threatened to bury him in a mind numbing wave of sensation was halted by the tentacles clenching tight chasing away the release Jack desperately wanted. It left him at a painful, blissful brink that started to blend harshly with his shaky consciousness.

Smoke ground into his wounds, prying them open as his mind valiantly fought the hard confliction of pain and pleasure that twisted deeper into his belly. His desperation to orgasm escalated with each hard grind against his insides, both from the tentacles in his ass and the one writhing in his cock. The feeling of those tendrils rolling against his prostate made him want to scream; the digging deep into his cock teasing his nerves made him want to weep in need.

He tried to shake his head violently to dispel any of the harsh build threatening to make his cock erupt from the pure weight of the flood waiting to break through. He had to cum. He needed to but the monster wouldn’t let him, forcing him to dance on that painful edge. More of that hot, searing burn covered his face and he couldn’t stop those tears of frustration from coating his cheeks.

 

 _“Entrégate,”_ Jack shuddered at the rich, rolling voice that filled his head. It rode too sweetly with the tentacles filling him up from both sides. It was dark; a sensuous, thick sensation that almost made his eyes roll in the back of his head with how it twisted him. The onslaught of it thickening in his cock threatened to overwhelm him. The thrusting into his throat was felt even deeper as the smoke in his lungs forced him to roughly cough and wheeze at the squeeze around his throat, making the pleasure all the more intense.

 

“ _Suplícame,_ Hunter. Beg pretty with that body.” Jack whined and his body clenched as the tentacles dug in deeper, fucking him with vigor as they bumped and slammed into the nerves, as the tendril deep in his cock writhed, numbing his mind to everything but the pain and pleasure. His body was screaming at it; the torturous high filling him as it was forced to ebb with each deliciously chilled squeeze. How could he show more? How could he beg anymore with himself to get the release being dangled in front of his eyes?

_“Suplícame.”_

 

Jack can hear it in his mind but he can barely comprehend anything past the sensations rippling through him. He can’t give up anymore. Jack begged the voice tickling his mind, pleading for it to let him cum. A dark chuckle was his only answer as he was fucked harder, a sharp thrust forcing him to cum without ejaculating. A tremor gouged through him, making his scream a gasping noise at the force of it ripping into his thoughts.

“ _Grita más fuerte,_ Jack. Louder.” The monster was relentless as it forced Jack to the brink again, making his body burn with pleasure, tearing his mind into an incoherent, weeping mass again and again. Each painfully sweet release forcibly piled onto his senses, he needs to cum. His cock is burning, searing with the orgasm trapped, just lingering in his shaft. Jack weeps in maddening, delirious pleasure as he begged for it to stop. The tentacles reached in deeper, touching parts of him he didn’t know could be invaded. The hunter could hardly know such parts of him could be caressed and teased so viciously.

 

Jack groaned deeply, feeling his body shaking around the tentacles pushing in deeper, the thick girths of them shoved harder past his smoothed rim. A thick fist of tentacles crowded inside of him, brushing and flicking his nerves teasingly. He couldn’t stand the cold brief touches making his body ache. He dimly felt his insides turning as one curious tip finally wriggled through the tight clench of his body, probing into the bottom of his stomach, exploring the lining of his belly. How deep was it? His mind fluttered with the image of those tentacles entwining in his stomach, slipping against each other as the body of it maddeningly scraped his prostate with each lurch. The very thought of them twined and thrusting inside of him made him howl fruitlessly against the weight in his throat as he clenched around them.

The monster relentlessly attacked the man’s overblown senses as it continued to fuck into Jack’s spasming body; barely recovered from the layers of painfully sweet rushes that turned his mind into blind mush, half mad with pleasure as it whispered something in Jack’s ear. He heard himself agree without hesitation, without even understanding what it said, if it would make it stop. Jack’s mind was a mess; his body turned into a screaming, molten core that makes him want more of that ruthless pleasure and for it to allow him to cum. 

It rumbled in satisfaction as it gave one more vicious, concentrated shove against Jack’s nerves while the tentacle curled deep in the man’s cock nearly tore itself out. The tentacle around his throat clamped down, completely cutting off his air. Jack couldn’t help thrash from the force of another dry burn of pleasure right on top of his cock filling with the ferocious build. He had a singular moment to worry about the momentum that suddenly blinded him as Jack arched into the orgasm that broke him apart, having shattered him in a pure, angry sheen of white. His whole body lifted into it and seized as his cock burst, filling him with an electric burn that whited out his consciousness.

His whole body spasmed as he bonelessly sagged into the grip holding him upright. He couldn’t even speak, even the feeling of being emptied does nothing to break the thick orgasmic haze. Jack could hear the being muttering something in his ear but his mind was empty; far too gone to understand and he groaned scratchily into the dark finally, blissfully taking him. He distinctly heard the chuckle of something laughing. The dim sensation of something was touching him, caressing his cheek, brushing away those drying tears. 

“ _Aquí es donde perteneces; debajo de mí, mi Luna._ ” The voice was soft and reassuring and Jack yielded under the gentle force of it rolling through his mind. The whispers in his ear felt so familiar and warm. A single thought entered his mind as Jack sank into the calm settling over him. 

**_Gabriel._ **

Jack groaned as he blinked awake, he didn’t know how much time had passed, only that the light was stronger now. He shifted and hissed at the dull aching pain mapped all over his body. The ebbing sensations still tingling over his skin, but it felt far away as that name lingered in the forefront of his mind. He slowly managed to sit up even with every part of him screaming in defiance; Jack tried to ignore the feeling of emptiness lingering in his stomach and lower. 

“Gabriel,” Jack hummed at the chills the name played over his spine and he pondered it while he tiredly struggled to the pile of clothes waiting for him. He idly touched his lips, remembering how it had felt to have others pressed against his own. 

Jack stumbled out of the broken shelter with a name on his lips and a lingering disgruntlement over getting the best fuck of his life.  
He was getting too old for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations by [Choriza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Choriza/pseuds/Choriza) !!
> 
> Beg me = _Suplícame_  
>  Give in = _Entrégate / Ríndete (Ríndete is more like give up)_  
>  Scream louder = _Grita más fuerte_  
>  This is where you belong; under me = _Aquí es donde perteneces; debajo de mí_


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't figure out where things took such a strange turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my ever-patient beta, [Boxeption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption) for dealing with me and the fact that the chapter grew so big I had to made another chapter to contain the en mass of what this ballooned into it.

It had been a few days since his...encounter with the creature in that abandoned building and Jack felt more confused than ever. Initially, he had believe it was out to kill him before he could find it himself and do it in, but now. Jack sighed as he thought, and his head ached numbly; he had been thinking in circles ever since he made his way to the small, bustling city. When he had managed to collect his bearings, Jack made sure to avoid that damned village as much as possible.

He didn't care how much his body had just _ached_ sorely and limped, trying to ease the pain in every step. Every little part of him had been screaming for the relief of a warm shower or bath to ease away the stiff pains. It had been hard to avoid shuffling toward that direction; the memory of how easily he had been tricked, that thought kept him from returning. 

He had been too eager to toss the money at the young woman standing at the desk and nearly collapsed once he managed to get the door open. Jack didn't want to linger on how badly his hand had been shaking when he tried to fit the key in the door. The sound of the door slamming behind him with a soft click made the struggle worth it as he climbed onto the bed. The screaming ball of agony that was his muscles dimmed somewhat now that he could rest on something more than the unforgiving slate of a forest floor.

The recovery had been rather easy for Jack. A few, long baths to make the deep aches or bruises fade; a few applications of salve along with gingerly sleeping on his stomach for a few nights. Even the careful way he had to think of when seating himself on anything wasn’t too much of a problem. Jack hated any recovery period, it gave him too much time to think while his body was slowly repairing itself. 

His mind raced with what had happened in the hut and in the abandoned structure. Jack really had believed he was going to die in there, but he hadn't. It had certainly taken on a more... radical end than what he anticipated. Jack's mind mulled over the name that still lingered in the back of his mind. He had already caught himself forming it on his lips silently, as if it was familiar but still strange. 

"Gabriel." He hated the way he said it. The roll of it off his tongue was fond and sweet, soured by his own confusion and distaste. Jack ended up staring idly outside the small window of his inn room, still a bit too roughed up to go racing through the streets. The name that kept dancing in the back of his head summoned the visage of that creature. Between the dark, monstrous form and the smooth, brown skin that had materialized he wasn't sure which was true. Perhaps both of them were? Or neither?

Jack groaned at the amount of questions piling up one after another, the more he thought about it the more confused he became. Why had the creature changed tactics? He could have sworn before that night at the inn-

"The night at the inn," Jack felt realization dawn on him as he felt his mind racing back to scramble for clues. That night the creature had spoken to him and had taken on a shape more human than any other time. Further. Jack had to think back further. 

"The bonfire." He felt himself settle against the windowsill as things began to fall delicately into place. The barest twinge of pain made him wince reflexively but he paid it no mind. Jack felt himself falling back into his memories, remembering how enrapt and hypnotized he had been by the sounds echoing all around him and how his feet carried to the open space. Was that when the moment had shifted? Was it the moment he gazed through the flames into something more deep and vibrant than black? 

Jack had watched that cold, dark hunger in those depthless pools shift into something else when it had gazed into him. Predatory. Hungry. The look had clawed deep into him and he had been unable to run from it; could feel those sharp teeth closing around his throat like a cornered rabbit.

He could still feel the grinding edges of dangerous fangs threatening to clamp shut, but they hadn't. They had lingered there, pushing against his skin almost to the point of breaking through. That feeling had followed him back to his room that night and that's when it all had changed.

Jack still couldn’t put his finger on why the creature changed its mind about him. Something seemed to have shifted during that confrontation. It had frozen and nearly recoiled, yes, but then, it had left him alone. Jack sighed as his thoughts kept running in circles, as the pressure of a headache threatened his skull he shoved them away for later.

Jack would have plenty of time to think, for he still had a few days for his back to heal properly. The extensive whipping had really done a number on him. It had been torturous, those first few days of trying to move, and his back had been nothing but a hot poker of agony to any sort of movement. He was still partially amazed he had even made it to where he was in his condition.

Even as he stood there, thinking and watching the sky from the window, there was an unpleasant itch along his shoulder. The rest of his wounds, even the marks sure to scar on his back, were healing well, but not these. Jack stepped from the window to wander back to the mirror hanging in the bathroom. 

He looked tired. There were the faint linings of dark circles under his eyes. The snow white crown of hair bleeding through the shine of blonde at his temples only made him look that much older. Vibrant blue eyes gazed back at him from the flat reflection. Tired. Even the soft folds starting to form at the corner of his eyes and curling around the flat line of his mouth felt that much more prominent. Jack felt like he was standing on the precipice of being between the remnants of his youth and peeking into his older years. 

 

Those thoughts were tugged away as deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt, showing the flat, etched planes of a body put through a lifetime of work. Always moving. Always dancing around corners to catch creatures faster and larger than him off balance. The pale skin was covered in the rough texture of scars, crisscrossed over each other, layered from decades of mortal fights. Those were the least of his worries, however, compared to the soreness pulsating from the painful bite that marked his shoulder. 

They were puffy, dark colored bits of horror that were healing slowly, if at all. There were several, shallow bites that nearly encompassed his whole shoulder making it a muffled ball of agony. The one that worried him most was a dark, muted purple and black edged with a sickly green that usually accompanied bruises. Jack winced as he looked at the bruises in the mirror, several circled his wrists perfectly like a band where he had been restrained. The ring where teeth had met his skin reminded him of a chart that noted the moon's phases; each fang having left its own bruise against his flesh. 

 

Jack winced reflexively as he moved his arm; all of the bruise, both small and large, hovered right on still-tender muscle that screamed with every motion. He worried that it had bit him down to the bone, the marks directly over his clavicle shone white at the bottom. The wet, sickly squelch of not quite healed breaks in his skin made his stomach coil in on itself. He was able to see the wound dimple at the movement, clotted blood making an almost sucking noise made Jack grimace. He had been wounded a lot, but he never got used to seeing himself bruised and bloodied. 

He hated to admit how human it made him feel. How weak he was compared to the beasts he tried to hunt down. Each mark on his body was just another reminder of how close he had gotten to death. For once, those thoughts tainted him with a cutting chill that clawed at his spine. Fear. Jack sighed as his reflection sagged with a slow rolling dejection that made his shoulders drop. 

_Mi Luna._  
Jack shuddered at the memory of that voice speaking to him. What did that creature want from him? The sensation of that dark skin being so close to him made him feel feverish just thinking about it. The inn. There had been so much of it right there in front of him. _So familiar. The fleeting sensation of a careful touch following along the seam of his thighs. A gentle sigh as a body, much darker and firmer than his came closer. The ecstasy of being coveted, covered in a slow rising wave of something intangible._ Jack shuddered at the thought, the fragments of something important just out reach as his mind lingered on the vision of it. The creature. 

“Gabriel.” Jack always felt breathless saying that name. It held a meaning he couldn’t fully realize but the feeling of it rolling off of his tongue made his chest clench. He turned away from the mirror unable to meet his own gaze. Jack was feeling a bit tired anyway. Jack spent an hour painstakingly wrapping bandages around himself to keep his healing wounds safe in case he tossed around too much. His sleep had been anything but restful the last few days. He was tired of waking up to bloodied sheets from reopened wounds. 

 

He had tried everything to settle himself and his mind for the night. The sheets on the bed were fresh, along with having drawn the thick curtains closed. He let himself drink a few generous shots of liquid fire to settle his nerves. It never really helped but it made him feel a little better. 

Jack sighed as he lay there on his stomach in silence. The bed was soft, giving around his tired body and was well on its way to lulling him to a more pleasant state. He wanted to just close his eyes and forget for a moment the confusion still muddling his thoughts. The quiet whispering voices in the back of his head and the scratching along the floor. 

Wait..scratching?

He held his breath, hearing it grow louder, and he strained his eyes trying to look into the inky black all around him. Jack held his breath at the shift in the room and he reached under his pillow, feeling on edge as he touched the cold metal there. His mind was racing, his heart nearly lodged in his throat as he could only recall the fear; the sensation of teeth buried in his skin threatening to eat him alive. 

Jack didn’t have to see to envision the hand reaching out to him. The long, thick claws were hungry for his flesh, his blood. He didn’t want to die. He wouldn’t die like this! His body screamed as he drew his gun; twisting himself to fire several shots into the thick, writhing dark inching closer. 

 

He paled as he watched the bullets sink into it and eyes- _several red eyes_ -gazed back at him. Jack couldn’t believe his eyes as the metal disappeared, as if it was sinking into quicksand. It was unnerving to watch and the whole of the creature slithered closer. The shadows writhed and condensed with wet, slick noises as he fell into the red gaze. 

“Jack.” He almost screamed as he squeezed the trigger, watching in numb horror as more eyes bloomed into existence. It lurched forward as Jack threw himself out of the way, body screaming as more of those tendrils shot out at him. “Jack, _mi Luna_ , lis-” His mind clutched those words and before Jack realized it his hand gripped the thick curtain behind him, intending to leap from the window before the creature could ensnare him again.

The room was suddenly filled with the haunting glow of moonlight and Jack saw it. The monster. The creature’s shadows recoiled as if in pain and in the center of the maelstrom stood that man. The dark, tan skin molded into something so hauntingly beautiful. His heart ached at the pain in the handsome features of that face gazing back at him. Those full lips and his eyes, the soft red eyes, were wounded. Pain, a deep, bitter pain seethed inside of them as everything seemed to stop. 

Anger. Pain. Flashes of a fear so deep and consuming, Jack’s heart tugged aggressively at the sight. He watched the crimson eyes raise to gaze at the round glowing orb of the moon, then drop down to his own again. Despair. Guilt. It tugged at him in a way that trapped something thick in his throat, a desire to speak. Jack couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t stop the word, that name from slipping from his lips. 

“Gabriel.” The creature’s expression shattered and it stepped away. Teeth sank into its lip and streaks of black leaked down its tanned cheeks. The shadows swirled and it was suddenly gone. He was alone and his heart ached. 

Jack felt his heart tug painfully watching the now still shadows and his shoulders shook. His eyes burned as a cry swelled in his chest. It felt so tight and hard, a solid fist of emotion washing over him. Idly he touched his cheek and it came back with the wet sheen of tears. Crying? The thought only made his face burn as he felt more trailing down. 

“Why?” Jack gasped as his heart twisted, it hurt so bad and he desperately clawed at his own chest, “Why do I feel like this?” He wanted to collapse into nothing; he could only wail pathetically at the agony inside him. The pain dug into him and there was nothing he could do to fight it. It was crippling, a sharp deep stab that twisted inside of him, wringing out the broken jagged edges that disabled him now. 

Deep. He felt cut so deep and so thoroughly. Jack crumpled like a discarded toy, the pain of it a quiet echo to the torturous sensation radiating from his chest. He laid there sobbing, crying bitterly until it stole him away into exhaustion. Jack woke curled up on the ground like a frightened child and confusion muddled his thoughts. A hollow ache still lingered inside of him and he sighed at the dull pain radiating from the rest of his body. The floor had been as unforgiving as he had been last night. His eyes idly rose to look in the empty corner the shadows had manifested. Why had he felt such pain seeing the despair in its eyes? Just the thought of it made the hollow feeling in his chest constrict. The look in those eyes haunted him. 

Pain. 

Eyes full of pain and a face marred by tears as black as night. The thought of them; those bitter black tears filling those eyes and staining that skin, it _hurt_. A sharp claw gripped his very heart, wrestling out an agony he had never felt before. 

If his thoughts had been scattered before, now they were fragments blown to the furthest reaches of his mind. Jack sat on his bed and numbly tried to hold himself together, rolling over what had happened in his mind. Everything seemed so complicated, he sighed as he ran hands through his hair. It was a nervous habit he thought he had given up but now seemed like a good as a time as any to revert back. “Fuck,” Jack sighed, verbalizing how he felt and blue eyes drifted around the room before he dragged himself up to clean up. The itch of dried tears always made him uncomfortable. 

Everything went to shit after that night. A festering ache throbbed from the mark on his shoulder. The swelling and tenderness were long gone but it ached regardless It felt like each individual scar was throbbing in concert with the others. The sharp edges of where the fangs had sunk into his skin were darkening with each day going past, but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to care.

 

Jack couldn’t sleep. His nights were increasingly filled with fevered screams and fragmented visions of crimson eyes peering at him from the darkness of his own mind. Claws scraped against the fragile barriers of his mind, echoing his name like a mantra. It was a broken voice, the same one that had called him so many times before.. _before_. Where he expected that whispering voice to sound aggressive and dangerous it only sounded as though the speaker was on the brink of madness. A cry ready to burst from the shaking, the tremble in each word uttered. It left Jack even more confused and the memory of it followed him to his waking hours. 

It wasn’t soon before whenever he closed his eyes all he saw were broken visions of blood. So much vibrant, bright blood that stained everything. The rise of screams and angry voices culminating in the sickening crunch of flesh being ripped open. The earth shattering crack of bones met with wails that woke him, leaving him drenched in a fine sheen of sweat. He felt like he was going mad. The meaning of those things he was seeing lingered just on the outside of his comprehension. 

Jack was stranded in a puzzle that had pieces missing. The picture was hanging there in front of him, but he couldn’t connect anything; it was nothing but an indistinguishable blur that he vaguely understood. 

Days passed in a feverish, dense haze where he could barely recall where anything began or ended. The pain that decorated his back faded into heavy scars even as his shoulder felt...odd. Jack managed to pick up a few odd jobs in the city to help pay for his stay at the inn. Thankfully, the silencer had been on his gun when he had fired at the creature, meaning he hadn’t been kicked out for the shots. He couldn’t quite bring himself to leave just yet and staying in his room did nothing but make his thoughts run circles. It was nothing but frustration and more questions, so he could only lean on what he did best. Work. 

Jack pulled on his clothes, feeling a sense of normalcy at the weight of his gun on his hip. Something he could touch and was tangible to keep him grounded. The jacket felt like an old friend, with the worn leather and faded, stitched in number that decorated his back. An embroidered number seventy-six lay high on the faded brown leather, just under his collar. He stood in the room for a long moment wearing his clothes again, almost feeling like this old self. 

When he finally stepped out into the sunshine, he fell into his pattern of thinking over his target. It was a simple job, really; consisting of simply finding out what was disrupting the farm animals that were being tended to outside the city. They were mildly distressed and it would probably just end up turning out the fault lay with a rogue predator. The occasional wolf, coyote or fox tended to harass animals like that the most. 

It was a good walk, and the buzz of people crowding the side streets helped anything that was trying to worm its way to the front of his mind. He focused on the sound of his feet on the pavement, the small laughs of people talking amongst themselves, or even the way shadows recoiled in the shade of that door. 

His eyes jerked back and he froze for a moment as the feeling washed over him, stronger than ever. Jack forced himself to keep walking. He hadn’t really seen that and he’d be damned if it would screw with him now. Jack sighed as he started along again, a hand idly wandering to the weight of his gun; just the notion of touching the cool metal was enough to settle his nerves. He needed to keep his head on his shoulders. 

Jack stared at the sky as his feet automatically carried him out of the bustling city. The pleasant buzz of energy faded into the background. He turned away from the traffic filtering into the scattering of buildings stretching up behind him. Jack could see the outline of tall silos and vague shapes of large houses in the distance. Farm houses, he guessed, from the distance along with the shuffling figures wandering around it. 

“Cattle probably. Dairy most likely.” The sound of his own voice shouldn’t have reassured him the way it did. He was still himself at least a little bit. The grass was pale against his dark boots as he felt himself relaxing into the walk. For once, if he closed his eyes, Jack could remember the sweet smells of the countryside he had been born in. 

The memory stirred thoughts of the first taste of summer’s fresh milk. The small pain of catching his first chicken after chasing it around the coop. He could even remember the first time he climbed to the farmhouse roof to gaze up through the thinning clouds at the moon and how he had reached out for it. Jack could remember the feeling of child like desperation to reach, to just touch the round curve of the object far in the sky. 

“If I could touch the moon, I could touch anything.” The words slipped out from his mouth as he felt himself smiling as he chuckled, “Man, I was a stupid kid, but it looked a lot closer back then.” He was speaking lightly to no one in particular, feeling the walk was shorter than it should have been. 

A bustling group of individuals; a young girl and several adults mulled about as Jack approached. They glanced up and the largest of them, a massive older man at least two heads taller than Jack walked over. The man’s visage was borderline terrifying if it wasn’t for the smile stretching on his face and the massive belly rolling with each step. 

“Ah! You must be the Hunter! Welcome! Welcome!” Jack found himself liking the man’s jubilant attitude despite only being there a few moments. He nodded as a heavy hand nearly had him stumbling when it came down on his shoulder. It was massive like a bear’s paw and the strength of it. He was secretly glad this man wasn’t a Hunter himself or he’d be in serious competition. 

“You made a job for something disturbing your livestock? Must be a real bastard if it’s giving you trouble.” Jack somewhat surprised at the light tone his voice took and the man boomed with a laugh that made Jack smile. 

“It’s a slippery devil. Only seems to come skulking around when we’ve turned our back. You’ll keep a lookout while we handle our business, ja?” Jack gave a sharp nod under the iron gaze from that single blue eye that rivaled his own color. The mountain of the man seemed oppressive and friendly simultaneously as a large hand stretched out to him. The Hunter took it and gave a firm shake despite the crushing pressure that buried his hand in the larger one. 

“I’ll keep an eye out and put a bullet between the eye of any wandering beasts.” The burly man’s eye shone with pride as he let go of Jack’s hand and nodded sharply, “Good enough for me. Back to work! We have a haul to bring in and we’re losing daylight!” The voice boomed as he turned toward the suddenly scurrying workers. Tension drained out of Jack as he watched the other man whip his workers back into shape before that eye fell back on him, “There is a group of trees on a small hill that overlooks the animals, that would be your best point.” The head nodded sharply again and the burly man wandered off, barking orders at more workers unfortunate to fall under the strict gaze. 

Sometimes, Jack wondered. If he had chosen a different life, would he be like that? Proud. Accomplished in his way. Happy. His step stuttered slightly and fingers drifted to his shoulder they ghosted over where the fresh scars lay

It took him less time than he figured it would to get himself set up in the overlook. One of the trees standing in the small hill top was massive with branches that stretched up into the sky. The trunk of it was thicker and wider than Jack could measure. Thick branches hung close enough to the ground for the man to climb up and make himself comfortable. 

It was a bit of a challenge for Jack to arrange his arsenal of choice so that it wasn’t continuously falling onto the ground below, but he managed. He used the pouches that would usually hold a variety of his tools as he cautiously draped the middle of it across a thick branch. Jack checked to make sure one side wasn’t heavier than the other and would stay put. Jack tried to make himself comfortable as possible, but the thick bark was unforgiving. He could feel the scratch of it chafing him through his clothes and felt minutely grateful for the jacket. It took the brunt of the bark’s unforgiving scratch. 

The gun pressed up against his thigh felt like an impossibly real weight that grounded him and felt heavier with legs dangling over the branch. Jack felt like a kid, with a leg swaying and kicking in the air while his eyes swept over the spacious pens for livestock. He spent a moment letting his eyes look over the various, spotted hides of cows shuffling in the field. It was calming, just sitting there, and he could see slivers of sunlight shuffling through the leaves. He closed his eyes against the rustle of the wind drifting by. 

He jumped at the touch of his fingers pressing against his shoulder. Jack thought of the teeth that had made that mark. His mind wandered to the fear he had felt those nights and the ecstasy those same thoughts had brought him before that. Teeth. The soft barrier of a hungry mouth pressing against his skin.

“Gabriel,” Jack shuddered at the soft roll making his stomach twist as he pressed into the dark colored scars. Swirling his fingers and pushing harder as that roll spiked, pooling between his thighs as his thoughts expanded. The creature, Gabriel, was handsome. Beautiful, even, with what he had seen of his more human self. 

Jack gazed blankly into the distance as his thoughts all blended together. He could almost see the shadows pooling together to form those sinewy, carved limbs that had pressed against him. He shuddered, unconsciously putting more pressure against the dark scars as the vision of that dark skin expanded. Warm hands stroked along his jaw, trailing sharp claws down his throat and-

“What am I doing?” The digging sensation abruptly faded as he groaned into his hands and tilted his head back with a sigh, “I sure am fucked up, aren’t I?” Jack huffed impatiently, even as his thoughts still lingered on the vision of thick, warm thighs straddling his body. Jack couldn’t figure out if he was mad for the gradual shift of fear to something else. 

He had been afraid during that night, fearful that it had come to finish him off. When had that morphed into the quiet, almost desperate admiration he had now? The way he was recalling the shadows that had slid over his bare skin made his nerves flutter in a strange way. Jack tried to focus himself as he stared at the fields of animals, watching them mull about in the fading sunlight. 

“Focus,” frustration bled into his voice and he swept his gaze over the open fields-- _the way that full mouth had grinned at him had worried Jack_ \--all he had to do was keep his focus. He ground his teeth at the rush crawling up the back of his neck-- _the mouth was fine and full, it would have been pretty on a woman but on Gabriel it was beautiful_ \--Jack stared hard at the repeating circles of brown and white on a cow’s massive frame. He groaned at the vivid thought of that mouth with the luscious, plump lips mirrored by fine dark facial hairs circling it. 

He felt himself touching the dark scars again; rolling his fingers in gentle circles and it made him feel breathless. Jack could remember the feeling of that mouth, those lips, pressed against his own. The heavy feeling of a tongue and smoke pushing into his throat, filling him. 

“Fuck!” The world jerked madly and Jack’s back exploded into a sharp pain as he found himself staring up at the branch he had been sitting on. “Fuck me,” he sighed sitting up and grumbling as he looked around. Jack was really off his game and he felt the ripple of embarrassment thinking about it. 

Patting himself down, he looked up at the sky, taking a moment to admire the streaks of color staining it. The sun’s path burned with a fierce red that bled into a soothing, soft orange trailing in streaks of pink, blue and purple. Any clouds caught in its wake were nearly black, as if they were wounds ripping between the sky and the vast space just on the other side. His eyes fell lower, scanning over the farm field and pens. 

 

A little away from the cows was another slowly encroaching creature moving at a slow, calculated pace. Jack pushed his troublesome thoughts to the back of his mind as he snatched the pack from the branch and automatically he was rummaging through it. The weight of the gun in his hand along with the sharp click of a clip checked then reloaded felt as natural as breathing. He moved swiftly while he glanced over his weapon; flicking off the safety and fitting his finger against the trigger. Jack kept a wide berth, attempting to stay out of sight as he moved fast along the small, rolling hills that composed the area. He kept low, seeing more of the creature as he moved in closer. 

It was a massive forest wolf, almost three times the size of the plain ones he’d seen before. It’s entire body was dark with vines and moss growing along its spine. Dark splotches of grass clinging to the dark flesh underneath its hide pushed past the wiry thick hairs. The burning, sharp yellow eyes were a stark contrast that peered from the mass of it. The large body and careful steps reflected the natural predator brilliance it held as it moved in slow progression to not startle the cows. Jack got close to it managing to use the cover of trees and staying downwind to avoid the creature from catching him off guard. 

The creature was close and hyper focused on the delicious cows in front of it; this was to Jack’s advantage as he stayed low on the small rise to the right of it. His fingers felt tight, almost numb, a familiar feeling when he was doing these things. Jack had to be quick. 

His fingers slowly dug into a pouch; the feeling of the bumpy round shape made his heart pull up into his head but he felt calm withdrawing it. Jack held it in his hand and time slowed after the click of the pin made yellow eyes jerk to him. At the same moment, he tossed it and twisted away, immediately throwing his hands over his face, as the grenade burst into a fireball of light. The sharp cries of startled cows and a howl of pain broke the silence. Jack whipped back around, gun at the ready, watching creature stumbling from the sudden, piercing light. 

_Jack._

He froze for a moment, the sudden feeling of warm lips sliding along his neck made him shudder. A vision of those dark lips pressing against his skin; an underlying pressure of dangerous points hungry to sink in again. It was a moment too long and the wolf lunged at him with eyes of burning rage. Jack jerked back instinctively as he snapped out of his thoughts, sliding out of the range of sharp claws suddenly coming at him. He spun hard and fired off two rounds, the wolf yelped, twisting out of its follow up attack to hastily retreat. Jack didn’t notice his hand trembling at first and the way his breath quaked at what had played out. 

He would have been gored with those dangerous claws if his hard-worn reflexes hadn’t kicked in. Jack felt like he was losing touch all over again. Glancing back over at the cows, he figured they were safe for the moment even though he hadn’t taken out the beast terrorizing them. It would probably wait until tomorrow to try anything else. 

The sky was black, stained with hues of blue and remnants of clouds lingering as the shimmering wash of starlight broke through. Jack felt a strange, tugging feeling in his chest as his eyes fell upon the round, waning shape of the moon. Seeing it now made Jack’s breath hitch in his chest and the silent almost haunting glow almost was too much. A slow bubbling of emotion rose in him and before he could give it more thought he turned away. There was nothing else he could for the farm tonight and would come back tomorrow in case the beast came back. 

Jack went back to his lodgings as his hand wandered again to his shoulder, fingers idly trailing along where his scars would be. He felt a small wash of relief stepping back into his room; it almost felt like home considering how long he had been there. Jack was shaking off his jacket, gun and belt of pouches before he realized it. 

He took a long moment to look around the room. It was small, but homey; with a small desk pushed against the wall and a chair where he had dumped all of his stuff. A decent sized bed hugged the opposite wall and to the right of the entrance door was another leading to the small bathroom. The most notable feature of the room was the large circular window near the bed, looking over the city. Considering he was on the second floor it gave a decent view of the smaller buildings and dotted lights from activity still going on. The room itself felt warm and soft, with the light colors and a soft buzz of comfort that seemed embedded into it. 

Jack let the comfort of the room carry him along as he went through his nightly ritual; a quick shower and then a few minutes to check his gear. It took a bit longer than usual as he tinkered with the gun; the slight recoil from firing shots earlier worried him and he mentally noted to get parts later. He felt the events of the day play over his head the longer he looked at the smooth, thick body of the gun. It was silver with hints of blue along the body and it was heavy. A firm persistent presence in his hand whenever he wielded it despite it looking too large for one hand to handle. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Jack couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice thinking on the long day he had spent training himself with his weapon of choice. The struggles of a younger Jack barely able to lift it with two hands and now here he was again. Older Jack could run and twist with the gun nothing but an extension of his own hard weighed reflexes. He chuckled at the memory of a more unorganized, easily flustered Jack trying to scale walls only to fall over them. Hunting had been an adventure back then alright. 

A moment of silence fell over his thoughts as fingers idly traced the outline of the scar cutting across his face. It had been just a moment of his guard down, he could barely recall what creature’s claws caught across his face. The sensation of it is what he remembered the most; a feeling of his skin breaking and something sharp cutting in deep. The burn of something hot, nearly searing, running free trailing blinding him with a sharp flash of crimson. It tasted of salted copper, the heady taste of a coin dipped in fire against his tongue. He had been younger then, and reckless. 

“I’m still reckless, just not as young.” Jack chuckled at his own words and passed a nostalgic touch over the gun before pulling away to climb into bed. He had to go back to that farm tomorrow and make sure the job was done, it was best to do it early. The dark that washed over the room as he shut off the lights felt comfortable, even as it was tinged with the barest hint of shiver at the thought. He glanced idly toward the spill of moonlight stretching across the room for a moment. Jack climbed into the warm embrace of the sheets, letting himself forget about everything for a few hours of silent peace.


	6. Confrontation/Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs answers or he'll never get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out thanks to my extremely-patient beta [Boxeption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption) and Translations done by the fantastical [Choriza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choriza)

Jack opened his eyes and he didn’t feel like himself. He felt everything around him in gentle waves that made him want to laugh, to cry and endure, to fall into it more. The world was nothing but shadows all around him bathed in the soft rays of light. His eyes rose to the round, burning light of Moon above and he felt something soft curl inside of him. Jack felt open and wanting, lingering for something as he caught his hand stretching out to the shape hovering above. 

“Luna,” the words were breathless and soft against his ear. A sudden, gentle pressure reached and threaded fingers with his own. The skin was dark and beautiful even as the shuddering wafts of shadow curled around them. Jack marveled at how soft they were together, the wisps of light mingling with the dark pressing against him. He wanted to fall into it as the cool touch of fingers trailed across his hip. Jack felt the tug as he was turned and pulled into the blistering chill that mingled blissfully with the heat scorching every inch of his skin. 

The gentle twist of arms pulled him against a firm chest that brushed his own; soft thighs guided him into smooth turns. Jack buried his face in the other's shoulder, breathing in their faintly sweet scent. He was almost scared to see who he was dancing with; a feeling in the pit of his stomach gave him an inkling. He was breathless as the smooth motions that he followed with each slow glide of fingers dancing along the sharp inclines of his back.

That body molded against his own as the steps became faster and slower, smooth turns drew them into lazy circles that made his head spin. Everything was too much all at once. Warm fingers laced with his own, a hand pushed at the small of his back leading him as their feet danced around one another. 

He could feel their body pressed against his, strong arms supporting his weight as their face suddenly moved into their awareness. Jack sucked in a breath. Gabriel was hovering above him, face only inches away from his own. His eyes. They were so soft, full of love and affection. Jack hesitated, torn between his desires.

Jack blinked and just found himself staring at his ceiling, feeling even more confused than he had been before. Those eyes, they were all he was seeing lately and this dream. “Gabriel,” Jack pretended the sob struggling in his throat wasn’t there as he buried his face into his pillow to try and forget. The ache that dug into his chest wasn’t there if he didn’t acknowledge it.

He didn’t need this. Those eyes had loved and it broke him. He wanted so desperately he could taste it in the burn trailing down his face. Gabriel. The night passed with quiet sobs and the hunter nursing the searing hollow inside. Morning couldn’t come fast enough and Jack dressed in record speed, if only to escape his haunting thoughts for a few hours. He hadn’t slept at all after that dream and even a brief thought about it made him ache. Jack had to forcibly stop himself from touching the scars on his shoulder. Each hollow throb made his finger itch to trail over it; to summon another soft echo of calm that accompanied each touch. 

The air that he met stepping outside helped him relax marginally even as a pair of eyes lingered in the back of his mind. He found himself nearly running to the farm; Jack was feeling a strange desperation to escape the chaos of his own thoughts. 

He spotted the familiar, daunting size of the farm’s lead man and approached him. Jack stuttered in his step as that head turned, giving him a piercing look that nearly had him turning tail; but he steeled himself to the vague shimmer of disappoint in that singular blue eye. The man put down the heavy box he’d heaved as he turned to face Jack fully. The massive form of him made his stomach clench in a thread of biting fear that he ignored. 

“How’re the farm animals?” Jack figured from that look something was up and the large man narrowed his eye at him, “Three were taken last night. I contracted another Hunter to actually finish the job.” The large man said simply as he turned his back to Jack getting back to work, cutting off anymore conversation. 

Jack stepped back, feeling vaguely confused as he headed off toward the small hill he’d occupied the day before. He could care less if another Hunter was on the job, he was going to take out the menace himself. Jack had taken the contract first and even if the burly man had cancelled his he’d be damned if he let some other Hunter upstage him to snatch it from him. Jack wasn’t one to leave a job unfinished and unfulfilled. 

Reasserting his post from the day before, Jack kept himself hidden by situating himself higher up in the tree. The thick bough of leaves gave him a better vantage and made the man nearly invisible in the shield of greenery. If there was another Hunter here he’d need to be on his toes and make sure to see anything before them. Curiously, Jack looked through his small arsenal of scouting equipment and took out a worn looking pair of binoculars. It’d be easier to know who and what he was dealing with if he could get a good beat on them.

He sighed irritably as it was painfully easy to spot the other Hunter. It was only made worse by the fact he knew of this particular walking disaster and the thought of having to deal with them made him cringe. Jack was positive there was some higher power clearly out to fuck him in any way possible.

The sight that greeted Jack through the magnifying lens was the all too familiar shape of hair that looked on the verge of bursting into flames. The lanky, twitching figure was covered in what Jack assumed to be a permanent layer of grime and dirt. Even his clothes looked as though they had be thoroughly run a field of mud and ashes just to give it that appearance. 

Jack had only heard rumors about the unconventional Hunter and found himself less than pleased he would have to deal with him now. He zoomed in, trying to see what he was up to and nearly paled at the sheer amount of explosives piled around his feet. Grenades, bombs, crudely designed mines and--was that a rocket launcher--other excessive looking weaponry for this kind of contract. Jack felt more concerned for the land than the animals if any of those things went off.

The manic ear-splitting grin didn’t ease the worrisome tug Jack felt in his stomach. Jamison ‘Rocket Man’ Fawkes. He was damn near the ‘bad luck’ child of the newest wave of Hunter recruits and Jack begrudgingly felt himself realizing why. Jamison looked like the rough end of a fire fight, and seemed to be volatile as one to boot. 

 

Jack sighed again, feeling irritation settle behind his eyes, and tried to will away the headache threatening to build into a real pain. He looked away from the twitching Hunter to sweep over the entire field but there wasn’t anything of note yet. Jack watched Jamison through his binoculars as the madman was setting up mines a few to circle the area. Smart. He watched in morbid fascination as the demolition-centric man set up other small traps. After a few minutes he put down the binoculars taking a moment to just think. 

He figured the forest wolf he’d scared off the day came back later that night and snatched up a few cows out of retaliation for his scare tactic the other day. Jack felt a sharp bite of regret for not aiming better when he fired those shots at the beast. If he had been a little less sloppy, he could have put it down and avoided this mess. 

Now he had to deal with Jamison.

Jack stopped suddenly feeling like he was being watched as he whipped his binoculars back up and froze seeing a pair of magnifiers looking right back. “Shit.” He would have to talk to him now; and with the way those eyes were looking back at him, Jack knew it wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. Fuck. “Don’t you have better things to do, old man?” Jack had to valiantly hold back the urge to sigh at the cocky, accented tone of the younger man proudly standing before him. After being spotted, Jack had gathered his things and headed down. He knew all too well if he had stayed where he was, the other would have blown him up or worse, approached him with an even larger shit-eating grin than the one he was faced with now. 

“Look, I picked up this contract yesterday and I intend to see it through.” Jack kept his gaze level on the taller man’s brown eyes that hindered on the edge of a dark, almost burnt orange with flecks of red. Jamison snorted as he waved his hand dismissively, “This is my contract. Back off! Or I’ll blow you sky high right with the beastie!” Jack struggled to hold in his urge to punch the young punk right in his snarky, grinning face. 

“Look, I’m not leaving until this job gets done. I’m going to handle it.” Jack’s rough voice was on the verge of a growl. He watched the grin spreading across Jamison’s face and saw something while that mouth moved to speak. Jack’s vision caught the massive, lumbering form of a beast approaching and a moment he thought it was the forest wolf come back. 

It wasn’t.

This creature was larger than the one before. It was daunting in the sheer size of how it stood there; the fur of it sucked in the light from all around. The mass of it seemed to always be in motion and was absolutely void of color, flickering, almost falling away. The creature was formidable, but all Jack could see were those eyes that had been haunting him since he woke up. 

A slow strange sensation crept down his back at the sheer number of those eyes gazing back at him. They were soft, hesitant even as multiple eyes seemed to gaze through him. Jack suddenly realized Jamison wasn’t speaking and noticed the man was actually gone. He hadn’t even noticed the bomb loving maniac move. That wasn’t good. 

Jack saw the crimson eyed beast move step closer and he opened his mouth to say something. “FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Jack looked up in enough time to see a canister shoot through the air and burst right in front of the beast’s many eyes. The screech was deafening as it jerked back and Jack snapped around to see the bomb obsessed young man hooting excitedly even with his peg leg. 

“Goddammit, Jamison!” Jack didn’t mean to shout but goddammit, he was having enough of that damn reckless son of a bitch. “You’re going to get us both killed!” Jamison gave him another one of those shit eating grins and then it was gone. Suddenly the beast that had looked, Jack could almost say longingly at Jack was on top of Jamison. Deadly claws pressing down on the suddenly very small looking man threatening to rip through his body. The loud vicious growls poured from the massive maw filled with rows of sharp teeth as the creature leaned in closer to the wide eyed demolition man, ready to kill.

“Gabriel!” Jack surprised himself and the creature with the force in his voice. He felt some of those many eyes shift over to him with a sort of apprehension. “Get off him!” Jack felt ridiculous as he yelled at this large monstrosity and that feeling only deepened as he was grabbing random small stones to throw at him. He wanted them to bounce off harmlessly or simply go through the creature but Jack wasn’t thinking clearly. His head was still so messed up with everything. It was all too much; the dreams, the feelings, and the goddamn realization he was having a crisis. A goddamn motherfucking emotional crisis and he was getting way too old for this shit. 

It felt childish. Jack was feeling extremely childish but there wasn’t anything else he could really do. He didn’t want to hurt Gabriel. Jack felt a weight settle in his chest and he couldn’t bring himself to toss the last stone. He winced as he scratched at his head, letting the rock fall out of his head and Jack sighed feeling helpless. 

“Gabriel.” Jack watched those many eyes waver as he felt his shoulders relax, “Let the dumbass go.” There was a long moment where Jack watched the massive monstrosity look through him before it pulled away. Claws with dangerous tips pulled back from the rather oppressive force holding down the demolition man. There was a few stripes of red, but nothing fatal from what Jack could tell. 

Jack felt a touch of relief noting Jamison was passed out. He would never hear the end of this if that loud mouth maniac had been awake for that exchange. His gaze kindly glided over the suspicious dark pool at the seat of Jamison’s pants. It was harder to ignore the potent smell picking up with the wind but he gave him the courtesy to try. 

It was strange for Jack to watch the monstrosity pull away as it turned back to head into the part of trees leading back into the forest. He felt the strangest prickle of emotion noting that it was avoiding looking at him. The wounded, almost rejected look in those eyes was still there and Jack clutched at his chest without realizing it. 

 

That look was his fault and he knew it. Jack couldn’t do anything but watch as it disappeared from sight when it stepped into the shadows. A sharp sting made him realize he was biting his lip and the coppery taste brought him back to himself as he sighed, looking at Jamison. He supposed he should help him out. Jack doubted there would be any more trouble for the farm now.

Jack held his breath and started dragging the unconscious bomber back toward the farm. The next few hours were a blur. He got Jamison back to the farm, spoke to the burly man to claim the reward and helped take the unconscious Hunter to one of the worker resting rooms. Jack even collected the various implements the bomber had brought with him to toss by his side. He felt out of it and once he made sure Jamison was more or less situated, Jack headed back to his room. He had more than enough to think about. 

 

Jack managed to put down his weapons before he felt an ache. His shoulder felt strange and the sensation of it spread through him. Jack felt as if his nerves were split open and raw. The feeling was borderline pain and the tight squeeze in his chest flexed like it would crush him from the inside out. Desperate. He felt the tug of it in the back of his head and Jack found himself trying to catch his breath as his legs gave out. 

It was hot. Too hot. He was going to burn into ashes. Jack’s head was swimming and the soft lights in the room felt painful. He ached to be touched beneath the heat stealing his thoughts and Jack sobbed as he reached for the blackened scars. The first brush of his fingers against it made the heat shatter, filling him with the cool biting sensation of being caressed all over.

His skin screamed with delight at the ripples of feeling biting into his nerves. Each lazy, drawn out circle against the dark skin made him feel more. He didn’t have to close his eyes to see the dangerous claws reaching out to him. The way the sharp tips danced over his skin, threatening to break through but always leaving him on that borderline of sweet lingering pain and aching pleasure. 

Jack hissed at the way his mind played tricks on him. He knew he was the only one there but the flashes. The visions of a beautifully supple pair of lips wandering across his shoulder to dip along the curve of his neck was too much to bear. Jack felt his mind flashing through all of it at once; the shower, the inn room and the abandoned building. He shuddered at the memory of the dark skin pressing against him how the contrast of them was breathtaking. 

Gabriel was beautiful. He was terrifying. Jack didn’t know whether it was good, how he found both thoughts equally appealing. He sat there against the small desk idly gasping with the way he played his fingers across the scars. How each way Jack touched himself felt different. It summoned different ways he could fall apart at Gabriel’s caress in his own head. The scars made parts of him ache and his mind told him how the dark skinned creature could soothe him. 

A fleeting touch across his shoulder bloomed into a slow drag of teeth sliding down his stomach. Firmer touches pushing hard into the skin turned into heavy set of thighs rolling against him. Jack felt his whole body shudder at the thought. He squeezed his eyes shut thinking about that powerful, dark skin mounting his lap and feeling that heavy cock nudging at him again. His mind’s eye expanded as it trailed up, pulling every little detail from memory as those thighs sculpted into rounded hips. More. Further. Jack felt almost famished not feeling his jaw go slack and his breath dissolve into short pants. 

“Ah,” it was a small, shuddering noise as hips poured into a luxurious sides threading into powerful arms that had pinned him down. Jack felt his mouth dry, painting in the dusty nipples that had pressed against his back. Thoughts conjuring the firm, thick chest that had braced him in the shower. It hurt to focus, Jack was digging his nails into his shoulder forcing out every little detail as Gabriel reformed right on top of him. He felt his chest stutter as that round mouth came into fruition. A shapely jawline and beautiful strewn locks of obsidian peppered around those lips framing the dangerous teeth lingering behind them. 

Jack was numb to the skin breaking under his nails and the slick only made everything more vivid. The coppery smell of his own blood made those crimson eyes come to life. Gabriel. Beautiful, handsome Gabriel with the soft eyes. Jack whined at the emotions he remembered seeing in those dark pools as it combined with a slow, grinding roll. So firm and potent against him, that soft beautiful body rocking harder on top of him. Jack recalled the feeling of a round, pert ass moving against his cock trapped against his body. His head was swimming seeing that grin in his mind taunting him with each malicious push that ground the heavy, full cock against him. It was suffocating while those round cheeks rubbed and pressed onto him. Bliss. Torture. 

His throat felt dry. Empty. Jack wanted to taste that heady tongue mingling with that choking smoke that had filled him to the point of tears. He’d never been opened so wide like that before and Jack sobbed almost in pain as his hand wandered to his throat. Just the thought of something wrapping around his throat made his cock ache on the dangerous edge he was skating. His nails dug into his own skin as he gripped harder; one hand squeezing his throat and another reopening his scars. 

Jack could only pant with his mouth slack and open as the memory of thick, heavy shadows rubbing against his tongue became too vivid. His eyes fluttered thinking of it and his hand around his throat cut off his air. It all crashed together; Gabriel’s warm inviting body, thick thighs squeezing his waist pulling him closer, the memory of his mouth being pried open and filled merged in a vicious tailspin that made his body flush. 

The moment his head stuttered Jack felt his body twist violently and his hips bucked. A harsh, sweeping orgasm ripped through him as he screamed hoarsely, riding the blistering white liquid heat flushing through his veins. He groaned at the warm, wet sensation settling against his groin and felt numb with the post-haze settling over his body. Jack winced at the painful ache in his shoulder, idly disgusted at the sight of his own blood covering his fingers. He had dug so harshly into his own skin that flecks of black was lingering under his nails.

Jack had a million thoughts buzzing through his head but he ignored them as he tried to catch his breath. He managed to get to his feet, grimacing at the sticky feeling spread over his crotch and Jack went to clean himself up. His head felt light when he stepped into the shower and just let himself fall into the sensation of water falling over him. Jack watched rivets of red run down his arm and only briefly looked at the damage he had done to his shoulder. There were small reddened breaks in his skin that ached dully and still bled slightly as the water pinked running over it. The wound wasn’t as bad as he had thought would be. 

Jacked tilted his head up into the warm spray of water as the comfort of it spread over him in a soft lull. He felt at peace for the moment. Jack leaned back to let the sensation run down the full length of his body. A soft sigh left at the careful swirl of fingers danced around his shoulder stirring up the visage of Gabriel holding him. Jack bit his lip at the thought of strong arms wrapped around him and molding against his back. It was nice. The thought of someone holding him close and even the gentle pressure of a chin resting on his shoulder. He gazed unseeingly at the ceiling as he reached down, feeling his heart shudder as the thought of it dissipated like smoke. 

“I need answers,” Jack sighed, rubbing his face and shaking his head as he shut off the water before stepping out. He dried off and dressed in lighter clothes as he retired for the night, the thought of confronting Gabriel followed him into his dreams. His thought lingered on the color of those dark eyes and the growing desire to see them again. 

 

Jack was up earlier than usual and had even gotten himself dressed up, ready to head out. It was while he was idly checking over his gun did he realize he didn’t know where to start. He knew most of their interactions led into the forest but it was a massive forest, spanning miles in every direction. He briefly wondered why nothing he was doing could be cut and dry simple. It seemed like every small decision was the result of something intricate and prone to complications. 

He paced for a few minutes, considering his options, and decided to just go with his thought of starting where he had seen him last. The farm. It was better than nothing. Jack ignored the hopeful tinge to his thoughts and headed out. He couldn’t even properly recall leaving the city his head only focusing on that first few steps back into the grassy fields. His feet carried him back to the small hill of trees that had let him gaze out on the immensity of farmland. It was a welcome sight to his chaotic, almost panicked thoughts of how he would do this. 

Blue eyes clouded in doubt as he swept over the area, looking for anything that would give him a hint. A clue as to what to do from that moment. Jack blinked at the small anchoring tug in the back of his head. It felt like a sharp jerk pointing him aggressively in another direction. He glanced to see his fingers pushing down where his scars would be. The flash of remembering how deep those teeth had sunk into his flesh made that small burn of hope into something feverish. Jack trailed his fingers along the mark circling his shoulder and already felt himself moving in the directions that tugged at his thoughts. 

Jack felt like he was going mad. What was he doing? Following some weird little feeling in the back of his head that a nasty looking scar was giving him? He was going crazy. Jack was positive this was all a mad fever dream and he was passed out somewhere just waiting to wake up. Everything had gone to hell in a handbasket since he stepped into that village and now, now he couldn’t even recognize himself in the mess of it all. 

He had never felt the all-encompassing pain that had wrenched his heart nearly in two before. The dreams bathed him in warm arms and caressing shadows. His own decisions led him to being used in a way most people never experienced and Jack was still sorting his thoughts about that. Still, even with his conflicting thoughts Jack stepped on, letting himself be guided by the pulls the scars caused. He wanted to find Gabriel. Jack needed answers. 

Jack’s steps faltered as the tugging stopped and he glanced around expectantly. It was a break in the forest, a small clearing from the thicket of trees pushing together. The strangest thing was how well it was still shaded despite no trees lingering in the clearing itself. Massive canopies of the trees themselves had braided together, leaving the clearing hidden and dotted with light as the sun passed overhead. 

Branches hung down with a curtain of small blooming flowers that peppered it with color. Hues of pink, white and red blended together. It was breathtakingly beautiful and Jack could just glimpse at the broken shimmer of light across a small lake pushed to the outer rim. 

 

The clearing was almost something out of a myth, with the natural comfort of it almost like a veil against the rest if the world. Jack could feel how someone might get lost in it simply by standing near, but it wasn’t the beauty of the falling petals around him that drew his attention. It was the figure whose broad back faced him, the figure most likely gazing into the waters. Jack watched the pooling shadows flicker aimlessly in and out of sight. He felt suddenly rooted to the spot. Jack had planned and decided to do this, to find his quarry but his tongue felt heavy when he tried to think of anything to say. 

He just stood there, watching the muscles play over the naked back as shadows rippled along the planes of Gabriel’s body. Dark tendrils lazily pulled free from the fine, dark curls that trailed from the back of his head to the top. Beautiful. Handsome. 

“Gabriel.” His voice was much softer than he intended but he saw those shoulders harden into a firm line. Shadows poured off the suddenly blackened skin and spread around the clearing, swallowing up the vibrant colors of the petals. The grass turned dark as soot under Jack’s feet as he watched the figure rise slowly, before the slightest tilt of a head shot a piercing red eye in his direction. 

That gaze was cold and hard, staring at him like twin daggers carved from frozen flames. It pierced Jack like a knife and he knew Gabriel would pull away. It would only take a second for the shadows to disappear and a hot flash of panic settled in. Jack moved before he realized what he was doing. 

“Don’t go.” Jack could only stare at his hand holding onto an arm that seethed with writhing shadows but didn’t try to pull away. They almost seemed as though they were giving in or had given up. He can’t see those eyes and the skin is bitingly cold in his hand. Cold as ice. “Gabriel, please.” The shadows seem to recoil unconsciously away from Jack as he stepped closer, lessening the distance between them; he can barely hear himself over the wild pounding of in his chest. The feeling of Gabriel’s arm in his hand felt right.

Jack felt frozen in that moment as the arm shifted in his grip and he felt his heart freeze in his throat at the look that rested on him. Blue eyes met guarded crimson eyes. It was a long moment and Jack wanted to say everything that had been seething. Questions that had kept him up all night and twisting echoes that confused him.

It all just felt dull compared to the wash of emotion flooding over him now and Jack almost seemed to watch outside of himself. He saw himself retrieve his hand and undo the packs around his waist to toss them to the ground. Jack un-holstered his gun and put it to side along with the jacket he shrugged off of his shoulders letting it rest in a small pile on top of everything else. He felt this was what he needed to it and Gabriel stood there still watching him with those expressionless eyes. 

 

Jack stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the body in front of him. Cold. Gabriel was ice but he held on tighter. There was nothing Jack could say to right the pain he had caused, but he wanted those eyes to warm up again. They didn’t look right as cold as they were. “I’m sorry.” Jack felt the shake, the edge in his voice ready to fall over, “I didn’t..I don’t..want to hurt you.” Jack pulled back but was unable to meet those eyes as his vision lingered along the delicate dip of Gabriel’s collarbone.

“I don’t understand why, but I’ve seen seeing you everywhere. I can’t stop thinking about you and when I saw that look in your eyes-.” Jack felt weak. The strength was draining from him with every syllable being uttered, but he had to press on, “I dreamt of you.” He started to sound desperate to his own ears but Jack couldn’t stop the words from slipping out. 

“Why? Why do I need you?” Jack was exposed, his entire being was a raw nerve and he felt himself shaking at the sound of his own voice. He hated the feeling of it. The overpowering sensation of being powerless and fragile. A burn filled his vision and he bite back the sound of a sob rising up in his throat. An icy, harsh terror of fear clutched at his heart. What had he-

Jack let out a small whine as his head was tilted up and he nearly buckled at the warmth in the red eyes. It was only bested by the soft, small smile forming at the corner of Gabriel’s lips. Jack felt as though he would melt in that look and he felt his cheeks burn as Gabriel leaned in closer. Hands reached out, sliding around his neck, and Jack shuddered at the memory it stirred, as his eyes dropped again. 

“ _Mi Luna, eres tan hermoso._ ” Delicious, warm shivers trailed down Jack’s spine at the words. He didn’t have to know what they meant to feel those eyes wash over him in admiration. “Mine. There have been so many nights I’ve missed you. _Tantas noches te observé desde lejos._ ” Jack’s head was swimming as he was pulled into Gabriel, the cold touch warmed as the shadows coiled around him. 

Tendrils wrapped around Jack’s legs, trailing up to his thighs as they hugged close, seemingly desperate for contact as Gabriel brushed his lips across Jack’s. He gasped at the sensation of it and Gabriel pressed in, the way their mouths slid together had Jack scrambling to touch more. His hands scrabbled eagerly against the curve of the body flickering in and out of physical form. Jack groaned at the feel of the muscles sliding under his fingers. The touch of a thick, familiar tongue sliding against his summoned noises he wouldn’t admit to making. 

Jack whined as his hand still felt restless and he threaded his fingers through the ebony locks, marveling at how soft they were tangling in his grip. The gentle push of the tongue rubbing against his made him rock into the feeling of how it swirled over every corner of his mouth. Sharp teeth pressed against his lip, threatening to break skin, always lingering on the edge of it made Jack hold tighter. The thought of it. The thought that Gabriel could hurt him but wasn’t made his body want to lean into the danger. Bite. Jack wanted him to bite down and feel those teeth inside of him again. The sensation of being split open from the inside out with something so dangerous. 

Jack screamed hoarsely at the shock of pressure digging into his shoulder. The mark. Sharp claws swirled along his shoulder and Jack pulled Gabriel out of the kiss to nearly sob at the stabbing sweet pains sparking from those feathery touches. Lips kissed at his jaw, trailing a blistering heat that made Jack’s whole body sing. Jack could only watch, feeling those sharp claws dig into the thin cloth of Jack’s shirt and slowly tear it, revealing the black stained scars underneath. 

“Beautiful.” Gabriel sank lower as those lips trailed onto Jack’s throat, the low thrilling drag of sharp teeth stirring his insides. “How does it feel, _mi Luna, llevar mi marca de una vez._ ” Jack felt his breath hitch as he felt Gabriel slowly kiss his way across his chest; he felt his nerves riding each meticulous touch to those scars. Jack clung to Gabriel, one hand still threaded in the dark hair while his other one clutched his arm. All he could do was ride the onslaught of bittersweet pleasure spiking into him from that mouth and those claws. It was strange. Gabriel attacked every little part of Jack that left him breathless and needy. 

“Jack,” He decided he liked the way Gabriel said his name, “look at me,” blue eyes had to focus and he almost wished he hadn’t. Gabriel’s eyes shone dangerously with those luscious lips parted, and those teeth shone like ivory. Jack realized deeply in that moment he was well and truly fucked by those eyes darkening as those teeth bit at that full bottom lip. The bastard knew what kind of picture he was painting, Jack felt a combination of arousal and admiration at that cocky attitude.

He felt his eyes draw in at how close that mouth was to his shoulder. Gabriel’s eyes slowly followed his gaze and Jack held his breath. The last coherent thought he had was the image of those beautifully vibrant red eyes watching him as those soft dark lips brushed across the dark scars. 

Jack felt his world shatter beneath his feet as his mind was filled with stars. Bright, burning stars that bled through him; he couldn’t hold onto that feeling. He was burning, shot into space at the feeling of something reaching deep inside only to rip those sensations out. Ecstasy. The Moon burned into his visage and he screamed as those shadows washed over him and peeled his flesh from his bones. Pain. Pleasure. Everything was being carved out of him and Jack loved it. Hot, viciously hot tears scorched his face as he cried. He sobbed as he clung to him desperately, the feeling of Gabriel’s soft skin was the only thing holding him down in the spiral of everything filling him. 

He was going to die from this. No one could survive this kind of feeling, this kind of pleasure that was painful and nostalgic. His mind was bursting, he couldn’t see anymore. There was nothing but stars, nothing but Gabriel there. It was rushing to fill him to the brim. A supernova burst inside of him, leaving fire in its wake. 

“G-Gabriel,” Jack felt boneless as his hands shook, holding onto Gabriel, who pulled him close as tendrils idly caressed circles into Jack’s back. He didn’t know how to explain it and couldn’t help the small laugh slipping out realizing he was on the ground. Jack had literally been floored by whatever he had experienced, and Gabriel had caught him. 

Jack giggled like a drunk teenager and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, hugging him close, sighing into the kisses trailing along his neck. “Jack,” the man hummed as his chin was tilted toward the smiling face gazing back at him, “kiss me.” He didn’t need to be told twice; he fell into that inviting mouth as they sank to the clearing floor. Jack wanted answers but they could wait. 

It was late by the time Jack made his rather unsteady way back to his lodgings. Shadows clung to him like a second skin and squirmed almost uncomfortably as they settled under his clothes. Surprisingly, the feeling of Gabriel’s shadows resting against his skin was nice. Jack felt them slip away when he stepped into his room and watched it curiously look around his room. While the curious sentient pool of shadows occupied itself by slipping into every nook and cranny in the room, Jack caught a quick shower. 

He came back to Gabriel examining his gun. Fine fingers looked critically along the barrel of the gun and slid over to Jack before putting it down. “You have questions, don’t you Jack?” Jack did, but he couldn’t bring himself to voice any of them at that moment. His head was still spinning and he doubt he’d be able to handle anything else thrown his way. 

“Yeah, but for now,” Jack reached out threading his fingers with Gabriel as the other man smiled seeing it, the shadows curling excitedly around his feet. “Let’s get some sleep,” Jack gently tugged Gabriel toward the bed as they climbed onto it. There was a comically long moment of shifting and getting Gabriel to lay properly to get them both to fit on the bed. Jack chuckled at the quick glances of disdain he got from Gabriel as he shifted around before finally settling comfortably. 

Jack hummed as Gabriel settled against his back and those arms hugged his waist. He tried not to laugh at the awkward huffing noises as Gabriel aligned himself along Jack’s back. He glanced over his shoulder at the red eyes partially glaring back at him and Jack had to bite his own lip to keep from spilling more pearls of laughter. Jack finally took mercy on Gabriel as he rolled to face him as the Hunter pulled him close. It was almost seamless, as soon as they could look at each other, how their bodies easily tangled together. Jack couldn’t stop smiling as those thighs hugged his legs and those arms wrapped around his back holding him close to Gabriel. 

Dark eyes just watched him and Jack fell into them as he slid his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders; The cold air slipping from Gabriel’s lips cooled the heat slipping from Jack’s. “Sleep, _mi Luna_. I’ll be here. _Yo siempre lo he hecho_.” Jack slotted his head into the dip of Gabriel’s neck and fell into easy sleep. 

Gabriel buried his face into the blonde and silver strands of Jack’s hair murmuring quietly to himself, “ _No te perderé de nuevo. No esta vez, mi luna, mi amor, mi Jack_.” He clung to the man in his arms and for once, the rising moonlight seeping in didn’t feel like judgement, it was redemption. Forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations by the ever helpful, [Choriza]()
> 
> you are so beautiful - _Eres tan hermoso_  
>  So many nights I’ve watched you from afar - _Tantas noches te observé desde lejos_  
>  To wear my mark for once - _de llevar mi marca de una vez_  
>  I always have - _Yo siempre lo he hecho_  
>  I won’t lose you again. Not this time, my Moon, my love, my Jack - _No te perderé de nuevo. No esta vez, mi luna, mi amor, mi Jack._


End file.
